


The Vessel and the Lone Time Traveler

by Shadowofdarkness22



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Puns, Badass Kris, Body Horror, Consensual Sex, Dark, Explicit Language, Groundhog Day, Happy Ending, Horror, I'm so mean to both Sans and Kris, M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune), Mental Instability, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Kris, Rare Pair, Soul Sex, Soulless Kris, Time and Space logic, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, im sorry, this pairing strangely works well together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofdarkness22/pseuds/Shadowofdarkness22
Summary: Kris is stuck in a loop where every time he rips out a SOUL from his body, another one takes its place and starts the day over again. He wants to be free, but the only other Monster that seems to be aware of everything going on, is the smiling skeleton who has his own secrets to share.This is a story about two out of place souls, who find comfort in one another in the endless loops and the connection they share despite all their differences.





	The Vessel and the Lone Time Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Sinners!
> 
> Before you read this please understand that this something I felt compelled to write because I saw this [beautiful art](http://mamaito.tumblr.com/post/180882009996/the-vessel-and-the-lone-time-traveller)  
> and HAD to do something with it. So OP? This is for you.
> 
> Does that mean complete utter sin? Yes. Yes it does. [Ok honestly this is like 20 percent porn and like 80 percent plot so I mean--]
> 
> And think of the resets as if it was every player around the world playing Deltarune for the first time. Hence why Kris rips out "our" SOUL. Food for thought. 
> 
> This is just pure fun because ao3 is the only place we can all sin now that Tumblr decided to go sfw friendly like the idiots they are. RIP Tumblr.
> 
> But honestly though, I intended this fic to be completely smut off a dare and cause I just really loved the art attached to it. Totally did not intend to make it a 26k word fanfic... but boy did the words just keep coming. I spent like 3 weeks writing this. Honestly, I'm super proud of what I did and I doubt I'll write like this again for a while. So I really hope you guys enjoy the ride. Cause it's a long one, but it's a good one.

Everything started when a SOUL took over while Kris was sleeping. 

He remembered waking up, feeling a horrible pain in his chest as the glowing red heart forced its way inside. He gasped, trying to grab it--to force it to come back out--but it was too late. The heart settled fully in his chest and Kris found it hard to breathe at the weight of it. Suddenly a powerful shock came over him and while his whole body became limp, his eyes remained open--staring at the ceiling. The feeling was very similar to sleep paralysis. Kris was breathing heavily as he tried his hardest to move, even tried to open his mouth to call for his mother. He just needed to so something! Anything!

Instead, a dark figure began to form on the ceiling and Kris could only watch as the figure began to take shape. A melted white face smiled back at him and leaned closer, his mouth open to speak but all Kris could hear was disembodied whispers that made no sense. He wanted to close his eyes when the figure reached out to touch him but he could only watch wide eyed as the bony fingers touched his forehead. The whispers turned into screams and Kris felt his whole body shake.The figure only smiled wider and past all the screams, Kris realized that the figure was speaking in an unknown language to him. 

❄︎♒︎♏︎ ◻︎♏︎❒︎♐︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎ ❖︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎●︎ [the perfect vessel]

Hands suddenly came up from the bed, covering his eyes and the rest of his body. He felt himself being dragged into darkness. 

It was only then did he scream. 

* * *

Something was crawling on top of him.

His body felt like lead and his stomach turned with nausea when Kris was finally able to come to. He managed to open his eyes and was greeted with complete darkness. He felt whatever it was that crawling on him move and he looked over to see it was simply black slime, slowly consuming him into the black liquid below him. Kris inhaled sharply, fighting to get feeling back in his body, but moving only seemed to make the slime climb higher. “Get… off!” he gasped, feeling something wrap around his neck. 

_ “Kris? Are you ready for school?” _

A muffled voice echoed in the darkness and Kris recognized it to be his mother. She usually came into his room when he didn’t get up right away. Why was he hearing her now though?

_ “You made it Kris? T-that’s ok. You can go around and see who would be your partner.”  _

That voice sounded like his teacher Alphys. But he wasn’t at school. Where was all this coming from?

_ “Listen here Kris. Your choices don’t matter. Got it?”  _

Susie. The monster that bullied him for years. Since when was he alone with her? Kris managed to get his arms free and ripped off the slime that wrapped around his neck.

_ “I have been waiting a long time for you two…”  _

Kris paused, looking up. Ralsei? But … he hadn’t been in the Dark World since Asriel left. The voices continued, growing louder and mixing together as the room began to fill with the same dark slime. Kris forced himself to keep his head up as the slime stuck to him, trying to weigh him down into the darkness, but he kicked out and worked to stay afloat. He needed help to pull himself from the darkness, so with all his strength he reached up for anything--anything at all. He felt himself being move up and with a flash of light he saw himself staring at Susie who was looking at him. 

“Let’s go back there tomorrow, alright Kris?” she said and smiled, heading down the hall to leave the school building. Kris felt his mouth smile back, but it didn’t match the confusion he felt. He tried to move his own arms and legs, but his body wasn’t responding to anything he was trying to do. His legs moved on their own and started heading out of the school building. Kris found that everything he tried to move there was an invisible barrier keeping him from doing so. He pounded against the barrier in anger, but all he could do was just watch as this  **thing** walked around in his body. 

They were talking to everyone and Kris tried screaming for people to recognize that this person wasn’t  _ him, _ but no one noticed. Nobody at all. He expected his mother, or maybe his father, to figure it out but neither seemed to realize that Kris was trapped in his own mind and that there was an  _ imposter _ running around. He pounded on the barrier and after a while he gave up trying to reach anyone. What was the point? Nothing he did worked. 

“Yeah. Considering this is the first time we met.” a voice that Kris didn't recognize caught his attention and he looked up, seeing a short skeleton smiling up at him. He didn’t remember this skeleton being here yesterday, let alone the building behind him or the house next door. This was an empty street for years. The person in control of his body looked excited to meet the skeleton and seemed to know him from somewhere, but Kris had no idea who this was. That made him wonder… 

His body started to walk away, but Kris tried to get them to walk back, to talk to the skeleton more. “No! Go back! Stop!” but it was pointless and Kris could only look back to see the Skeleton watching him walk away. 

It was at night when his body went to sleep that Kris realized the barrier blocking him was gone and he dived back into control. The soul woke up and they struggled and fought against Kris like  _ he _ was the intrusion. Their fighting caused Kris’s body to fall off the bed and Kris forced it to walk to the center of the room. He was going to rip this foreign SOUL out of his body and take back control. His own hand dug into his chest and ripped out the beating red heart, throwing it in an old bird cage by his bed. He breathed heavily, chuckling as he moved his fingers before looking over at the heart that was moving around in the cage. 

“I don’t take kindly to people controlling me,” Kris growled and pulled out a knife. 

The soul faded into pieces and Kris never felt better.

* * *

Kris didn’t get any sleep that night. He didn’t want to risk the same thing happening again. He left the house before his mother woke up and headed down the sidewalk to that street where he saw the skeleton. Sure enough, both buildings were there, but that skeleton wasn’t standing outside this time. Curiosity getting the better of him Kris walked up to the San’s Shop and peered inside the window. He remembered the skeleton say that it was a grocery store, but peering inside, all Kris could make out were tables and chairs. It looked like a mess inside, and hadn’t been touched in years.

Kris stepped back to look at the sign again. The whole building looked like someone literally just teleported it from one place to another. “Can I help you with something kid?” a voice said from behind and Kris turned to see the Skeleton in question, casually sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets and looking at Kris with that permanent smile. 

“Sans right?” Kris asked, most of the conversations the SOUL had with Sans was blurred together so Kris missed out on his name. 

“Yeah, and you’re Kris. Your mother told me a lot about you,” Sans said and Kris suddenly remembered the befriending your mom conversation. Of course he would remember that one. Sans laughed when he saw Kris’s expression turn murderous. 

“Relax, I mean no harm. I only just arrived to town. Your mother was kind enough to help me get around,” Kris didn’t feel any better about the joke, but Sans said something interesting just now. There was no way that Sans had been here for more than a day. Kris could clearly remember this street being empty the day before, did no one else notice this? Or was he the only one? “But seriously though, didja need something?.” Well, answers for starters, after all, it was clear this skeleton was just hiding something. He opened his mouth to speak, but then a wave of dizziness rushed over him and Kris suddenly held his head with a groan. “Whoa, hey, you okay there?” 

No he wasn’t ok. The world was spinning too fast--he felt bony hands grab him as he fell back and all Kris could see was the sky spinning back at him. He felt something weigh down on his chest and a laugh ripped from his throat before everything turned dark. 

* * *

“Kris? Are you ready for school?” his mother said, gently shaking him awake before going and opening the blinds. Kris felt his body move without his permission and sit up. His head turned, looking around the room before standing and exploring. For the last ten days Kris had been living the same exact day. Except unlike the groundhog day movie, he had no control over his body. He would watch each day as different SOULs took control and made different or similar choices, especially when they went down to the Dark World.

The Dark World  _ he _ created when he was a kid to escape from reality. Watching these unknown people controlling his body stick their hands into his creation pissed him off. Especially so when they were mean to Ralsei. He hated those SOULs the most, and at night when he had the chance to rip the SOUL out of his chest, he always made those SOULs feel the most pain. 

He didn’t know how to escape this endless cycle and he was tired of trying to break this impossible barrier. No one could hear him, and after a while he realized that the SOUL couldn’t hear him either. Perhaps even they were unaware of what brought them here, and like fools, they allowed themselves to get lost in this world. Kris will never forgive them for that. This SOUL passed by Sans, and Kris couldn’t help but look over as they walked by. The person obviously more interested in exploring the town then talking to people. 

From what he learned so far, Sans was just like every other monsters that didn’t seem to notice they were repeating the same day over and over again. He said the same lines and jokes and always looked like he knew more than he really did. It irked Kris, but at least he knew for sure now that he was truly alone in all this.

“Hey kid,” Sans said suddenly and Kris felt his body stop and turn to look at him Wait, this was new. “You feeling alright? Last time we saw each other you were pretty  **bone** -tired.” he chuckled at his own joke. Kris felt confusion coming from the SOUL, they didn’t understand what Sans meant, but Kris did. “Eh, but I guess you’re alright.” he said before shrugging and going about his business as usual. 

So Sans actually remembered? Now Kris was very  _ intrigued _ . Seem he was right about one thing: Sans definitely knew more than he let on and Kris was going to find out just what exactly this skeleton was hiding and why he of all monsters remembered. 

* * *

Late into the night after sneaking out of the house, Kris found himself in front of the Sans Shop. The light inside was on, but the sign on the door said closed. Kris glanced at the house next door, but there were no lights on to indicate anyone was home. Which meant Sans was right where he was expected to be. Trying the door Kris found that it was unlocked and stepped inside. Immediately he was greeted with the smell of grease and ketchup. The inside of the shop, or rather, restaurant, was a mess. Some chairs were shifted out of place, others fallen over. A deck of playing cards left untouched on a table along with plates of half eaten food and drink.

It almost looked like the patrons that were here had stopped what they were doing and left in a hurry. He glanced at the bar and saw Sans sitting in one of the seats, holding a bottle of ketchup. Kris walked over to him and sat down next to him. “Sign says closed kid,” Sans said, drinking from the ketchup bottle. Kris rose an eyebrow at the sight. 

“And you said this was a grocery store,” Kris countered. Sans chuckled. 

“Fair enough,” he said and placed the bottle on the counter. Sans looked to be thinking hard about something before looking over at Kris. “So, don’t you have school first thing in the mornin-”

“Cut the bullshit Sans. I know you remember the day repeating.” Kris interrupted, his eyes narrowing at Sans who closed his eyes and sighed. 

“I call them resets,” Sans said taking another large sip from the ketchup bottle. He drank the bottle like it was alcohol. Maybe ketchup was alcoholic to a skeleton. “And usually…” he opened his eyes, revealing one glowing blue eye that stared at Kris intensely. “ **Its kids like you that cause ‘em.** ” they both stared at each other in silence before Kris felt a laugh coming out of his mouth. He laughed so hard that he had to lean over and grab the counter for support otherwise he was going to fall off. When he finally collected himself Sans expression didn’t change, in fact, he looked even more pissed off and seemed like he wanted to strangle Kris right then and there.

Kris licked his lips. He liked seeing Sans like that. “You think i’m in control of these loops?” Kris scoffed. “No. I’m not. I’m not even in control my own body during the day.” That seemed to get Sans’s attention and his eyes returned to normal. 

“I noticed you acting differently, but in my experience people with the power of resets usually experiment with different outcomes,” 

“Well, as I already said, I have _no control_. I’m forced to watch my whole day being played out by this being that forced its way inside me. I have to rip out their SOUL every night and destroy it to regain control of my own body,” Kris clenched his fist and Sans simply watched him, thoughts going through that thick skull as he listened. 

“You destroy precious SOULs so easily,” Sans said and Kris’s eyes flashed red, already standing and grabbing Sans by the front of his grey shirt and pointing his knife at the skeleton’s face. 

“They were the ones that took over  **_my_ ** _ body _ ! They deserved those deaths! You have no right to  **judge** me when you don’t have any idea what i’ve been through!” Kris screamed. San’s stiffened in his hold, his eye already flashing blue, eyeing the knife in Kris’s hand. 

“Put down the knife kid, or you will have a  **bad time** ,” Sans warned. Kris chuckled darkly. 

“Or what? You’ll hurt me?” Kris mocked and San’s eye flashed yellow, before moving his hand to the left. Nothing happened. San’s looked surprised before trying again. Still, nothing happened. Kris then realized what exactly Sans was trying to do and grinned. “Ah, I forgot to mention one little detail…” he said before backing away from Sans who stared at him in shock. “I have no SOUL,” Kris patted his chest. “Been like this since I was a kid. So whatever trick you tried to pull, won’t work on me,” Sans’s expression shifted from confusion to frustration before finally landing on acceptance. “So, Sans… now that we’ve finally cleared up all suspicion, will you help me end these resets?” 

Sans exhaled loudly and took another drink from the ketchup bottle. “Go from one reset to another…” he muttered before looking at Kris. “Fine. Let’s see what we can do.”

* * *

Sans had suggested that Kris try to take control of his body sooner than the night. Kris rolled his eyes at the suggestion and explained that he literally already tried that multiple times. “There’s always a loophole,” Sans explained. “Eventually there’s going to be a weak spot that you can break through, you just have to find it.”

So Kris tried. 

He tried and tried for the next seven resets, but no amount of kicking or screaming or any form of violent attack was going to get rid of that barrier. He was so frustrated that when he found himself at Sans’s Bar (it was pointless calling it a shop) he lashed out at Sans as soon as he walked in. “It didn’t work! I’m wasting my time for nothing!” Kris said, picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall in rage. Sans didn’t even flinch, but his eye was glowing blue, an expression Kris was beginning to recognize as one that Sans uses whenever he feels threatened. “Do you even have an idea or was that just one you pulled out of your ass?!” 

“Hey, skeletons technically don’t have asses.” Sans said and Kris lunged at him. Sans dodged easily, so easily that Kris didn’t even see him move. “But I think someone just needs to pull the stick out of theirs,” Sans said with a shrug and a smile. Kris pulled out the knife and that smile became dangerous. 

Was this what anticipation felt like? Kris loved it. 

He charged at the skeleton, slashing at him with the knife. Sans kept dodging, his expression turning angrier by the second. “You’re playing with fire kid,” Sans warned and Kris laughed. Maybe he was, but this was the first time Kris was  _ enjoying  _ himself. He charged forward and fell to the ground when Sans stuck out his foot and made him trip. He barely caught himself on the wooden flooring and turned to glare at Sans. “I suggest you stay down,” Kris smirked at this. He was never really good at listening. He got up and slashed at Sans relentlessly and right before his blade hit the skeleton, he heard the sound of a loud crunch and froze. 

Bones were sticking out of his chest and legs, keeping Kris frozen in spot. Sans himself looked surprised and Kris let out a choked laugh, blood pooling from his mouth. It was getting hard to breathe. He dropped the knife and Sans watched as Kris twitched and slumped down, his body no longer able to keep itself alive. 

When Kris came back the next night he punched Sans so hard in the face, he fell back into the bar. He had  _ let _ Kris hit him this time. “You mother fucker!” Kris said, grabbing Sans by the holds of his jacket and pulling him close to punch him again. “You fucking killed me!” Kris screamed. Sans merely looked at him and shrugged. 

“I did warn you,” he said. Kris punched him again. His knuckles were bleeding from hitting bone, but Kris didn’t care. He was just so  **_angry_ ** . 

“I expected you to fight me! Not kill me! So fucking fight me!” Kris threw Sans back and took out his knife. Sans always seemed to respond when he did that and sure enough Sans eye glowed blue. Kris loved that expression, it made his body shiver. “Come on Sans, attack me. Show me you can fight without your fancy powers. Or is that all you really can do?” Kris mocked, his grin wide and his eyes gleaming red in anticipation as Sans expression turned dark. 

Finally, he felt a body collide with his and Kris felt the breath leave his lungs when he hit the floor. They struggled, wrestling for dominance by punching and kicking at each other. Finally, Sans got the knife out of his grip and threw it across the room. He then grabbed Kris by the wrists and pinned him to the floor, his expression smug. For someone like Sans who acted extremely lazy, he was actually very powerful. The tight grip on Kris’s wrists proved that. Kris felt heat pool in the pit of his belly and he realized right then and there what he wanted. 

Sans noticed the heat in Kris’s gaze and slowly let go to sit up. He didn’t have to look down to know how Kris had reacted to this. “Uh, I think we should probably call it a night--” Sans started, but before he could move up, Kris grabbed the back of his skull and wrapped his legs around Sans’s waist. “Kid, what are you--?!” Sans panicked, but Kris arched up against him, brushing his pelvis against his, causing Sans to sputter and flush blue. So skeletons can blush. Cute.

“Don’t you dare walk away from this,” Kris purred, his hand sliding down Sans chest and moving under his shirt. Sans inhaled sharply as Kris grabbed one of his ribs and pulled, bringing Sans even closer that they were now only inches apart. Sans hands were splayed on the floor and his arms were shaking with the rest of his body as Kris moved his fingers along his ribs. Sans was obviously trying not to give into temptation, but Kris wasn't going to allow that. Not when he finally felt something this exciting. He closed the rest of the distance and kissed Sans, putting a hand on the back of his skull to pull him closer. 

That was all Sans needed to respond and Kris moaned when bony hands began to explore his body, making his nerves scream in pleasure. A tongue pried his mouth open and Kris obliged letting Sans do whatever he wanted to his mouth. Just as it was getting harder to breathe, Sans pulled away letting Kris gasp for air and lift Kris’s shirt up to expose his chest. Kris arched back when he felt a tongue swirl around his nipple, and gripped the back of Sans’s jacket. “Sans,” he panted, his hips arching upward to rub against Sans’s thigh, wanting him to do something about the pressure between his legs. “Please,” he whined and Sans’s eye glowed blue. Fuck, did Kris love that. 

Suddenly without warning he felt hands on his waist and gasped when Sans moved him and settled himself between his legs.. “Careful what you ask for kid,” Sans warned, but it only made Kris shiver. 

“I’m not a kid,” he panted. Sans looked him over for a moment. 

“No, you’re not,” he agreed, grinding against him. Pleasure shot through Kris’s body making him inhale sharply and let out an undignified moan. Sans didn’t stop there, if anything, he seemed to enjoy the reactions he was getting out of Kris. His rhythm was slow and torturous, and it made Kris whine and squirm underneath him. 

“Sans! Stop teasing and--” Kris started, but was cut off when Sans covered Kris’s mouth with his hand. 

“Patience,” he said, his voice deep and husky. Feeling mischievous, Kris licked at the hand covering his mouth and Sans pulled his hand away making a sound of disapproval. Kris grinned in challenge and with his free hand pulled Sans’s skull closer, his tongue darting out to lick at the empty space of Sans’s eye socket. Sans shivered violently and Kris felt the hand on his wrist tighten, he pressed closer, letting his tongue go deeper and Sans let out a loud moan. It was the most beautiful sound Kris ever heard and he wanted to hear more of it. Kris pulled away with a grin and Sans eyes were like fire. He slammed Kris down on the floor and Kris didn’t even care that the room began to spin from the pain. The pleasure of Sans pressing against him, moving faster with each second, was enough to make everything  _ worth _ it. 

Kris wanted more, he wanted so much more. He wanted Sans to drag his fingers down his body and leave behind red marks. He wanted to know what it was like if Sans was  _ inside _ him. He wanted Sans to pull on his hair and dominate him with both pleasure and pain. He wanted so much that the thought itself was enough for Kris and he broke away from the kiss to let out a loud moan as he came, his hips arching against Sans and feeling a wetness inside his pants. Sans hips snapped against his and he too let out a groan, slumping against Kris when all the energy left him.  

They laid there for a moment, catching their breath. Kris unintentionally started running his fingers along the back of Sans skull, feeling sleep start to creep on him. Sans shifted and quickly pulled himself away, causing Kris to protest. “Hey what the hell?!” Kris snapped, Sans didn't have to cuddle, but he didn't need to be so rude. 

“Get out.” Kris blinked. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said  **get out** ,” Sans said, his voice deep and dangerous. Kris stood, anger creeping back. 

“What? Because of what we just did?! You're a fucking coward Sans! You wanted it too!” 

“It shouldn't have happened!”

“Well guess what? It did! We're trapped in a fucking cycle! I'm losing my goddamn mind and for a single moment I was able to--” Pain suddenly shot in Kris's chest and he wobbled in place, grasping the table as the room began to spin. He felt hands on his arm to steady him but he forced them away. “Don't you dare act concerned now!” he gasped before falling to his knees. He could feel the room spinning and the darkness creep into his vision. “No… Stop…” he pleaded as he felt hands grab at him from the darkness. 

They pulled him down into a cold embrace. He felt arms wrap around his waist and multiple hands touching him. He heard a deep whisper that he recognized and knew without looking that this was the creepy figure that did this to him. Why didn't he remember him before? 

💧︎⧫︎□︎◻︎ ♐︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ 🙰◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♋︎ ❖︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎●︎📬︎ [Stop fighting. You are just a vessel]

Kris didn't understand. A hand covered his eyes and all Kris felt was numbness. 

* * *

It's been thirty resets, and Kris hasn't shown himself.

Originally, the plan was for Kris to build determination on his own. While he lacked a SOUL to use it, Sans wanted to see if it maybe he could create his own using gained determination. The only way that could be possible was through strong emotions. Like anger or frustration. So putting Kris through a pointless couple of resets was just so Kris could get pissed off. However, it seemed the experiment was a failure and Kris still hasn’t been able to form his own Determination. Perhaps it really does require a SOUL? He would have to think more on this, otherwise they’ll both be trapped in this reset hell forever. 

Kris was an unpredictable human and Sans wasn’t sure he wanted to give this power away to someone so erratic anyway. Especially not when his behavior reminded him too much of a certain human child who grew curious one day. But what Sans wasn’t expecting was for Kris to suddenly… well, to find him attractive to say the least. Sans will admit to himself that their fighting was an interesting way to relieve stress. Sans had been through quite a number of things himself and he had grown tired and apathetic to everything. Afterall, what was the point if everything remained the same? But there was a certain fire about Kris that intrigued him. A human without a SOUL who had no control over the beings that took over his body, who like Sans, just wanted to live out his life in peace. 

In a way, it reminded Sans of himself. Of when he actually gave a damn. So in reality, it was all too easy to give in and take all the human had to offer. But afterwards… regret pulled in the pit of his bones and he took it out on Kris. Probably one of the stupidest things Sans had ever done. They were both trapped in this reset hell and only the both of them remembered each reset. Sans never had someone to fall back on before, so he was dumb to try and fight Kris over something they both let happen. Whether they really liked each other or not, they needed each other. 

Sans planned to apologize the next night, but Kris never showed. 

He didn’t show up the next night, or the night after that.

By the time the fifth reset happened Sans wondered if this was Kris’s way of punishing him. Sans accepted that, afterall he did deserve it. But once the reset made its way to twelve Sans knew there was definitely something wrong. Kris was stubborn, but he wouldn’t avoid Sans for this long. So Sans tried talking to the ones controlling Kris. Tried to get different reactions out of them or maybe even get Kris himself to react, but all he got were the same questions and the same responses. Like everything was preordained and that even they themselves couldn't do anything but react a certain way. 

What the hell was going on then?

By the time the 30th reset kicked in, Sans decided he had enough. He wasn’t tied to a specific set of rules like the other Monsters were in this world. So he walked away from his shop and went straight to Kris’s house. He had to walk there the first time since he hadn’t personally been there before to be able to use a shortcut. Once he was inside, he found the shared bedroom. It wasn’t too hard to figure out which side was Kris and which one was Asriel’s. The discarded knife and the bloodstained birdcage was a big giveaway. It was a wonder how Toriel never noticed any of this, but then again, even if she did, she would never remember. 

How nice that must be. 

When night fell, Sans took a shortcut back into Kris’s room to see Kris lying on his bed. He was struggling and tangling the sheets around him. He fell off the bed, gasping and clawing at the rug, his words slurring together as he fought with whatever was trying to keep him back. When Kris noticed him standing there his eyes flashed with recognition and a shaky hand reached for him. “S-Saaannnss…” he struggled to speak and Sans reached for him. The moment he grabbed Kris’s hand he felt himself being pulled into darkness and gasped when he saw a dark figure clinging onto Kris, trying to pull him away from Sans. Sans only gripped tighter and suddenly the figure looked right at him. 

Shock hit Sans before the memories did.

“Gaster,” he stated. The figure only smiled and wrapped a hand around Kris’s neck, causing the boy to choke. A wave of blue energy suddenly shot at Gaster, forcing him to let go of Kris to dodge. Sans summoned more Gaster Blasters and shot some more at Gaster when he tried to grab Kris again. “Leave the kid alone!” Sans yelled and one shot hit Gaster right in the face causing the room to explode. The force knocked Sans on his back, the kid falling right on top of him. They were back in Kris’s room.

Sans groaned, glad for once he wasn’t going to feel that once the world resets. He placed a hand on Kris’s head, carefully running his fingers through his hair. “Kid?” he called, fearful that Kris somehow didn’t come back, but the answering groan caused him to breathe out a sigh of relief. A light flicked on in the hallway and Sans looked over. 

“Kris? I heard a loud noise, are you alright in there?” Toriel spoke from the other side of the door. 

Sans held onto the kid and in a flash, they both landed on the bed in Sans’s house. Toriel was going to freak, but there was more important things to worry about. Kris started to shake in his arms. “I got you Kris. I got you.” Sans said, hugging the human closer. He only got a tight grip in response. 

* * *

Kris didn’t realize he fell asleep until he woke up with a start. Right away he knew he wasn’t in his room based on the fact that he was comfortably sleeping on Sans, who was snoring away. Kris shifted so he was able to sit up and ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember what exactly happened. The last thing he could recall was being angry at Sans, and then another SOUL entered his body. He was then taken to a dark place where all he felt was numbness. He shivered and rubbed his arms, feeling a sudden chill run down his body. He never wanted to feel that way again.

Sans shifted in his sleep and Kris looked at him. He hadn’t seen the vulnerable side of Sans before; his gaze shifted down to the bottom of his shirt. It had shifted up in his sleep and Kris could see the outline of his pelvis. Warmth pooled into his gut and Kris reached out, pulling the shirt up to reveal the ribs underneath. He touched them with his fingertips and Sans shivered, but didn’t stir awake just yet. There was a faint hairline crack in the middle of his ribs in a diagonal slash. Had Sans been attacked by something so hard that it left a permanent mark? 

Keeping that in the back of his mind to ask later Kris let his hands slide down to Sans’s shorts and casually ran his hands alongside his hips and front. He felt nothing there yet, but when he rubbed just a little harder he felt something bulge there and a grin formed on his face. “Nng, what?” Sans groaned as he started to wake up and notice what Kris was doing. His eyes got a little wider when Kris curled his fingers around Sans’s shorts and started to pull down. “Whoa! Wait--” Too late. Kris inhaled sharply and felt this mouth water at the sight of a glowing blue phallus that popped out, its girth quite impressive. Oh  _ yes _ . “Kris…” Sans shook, but Kris wasn’t listening. 

He grasped it gently in hand, leaning forward to let his tongue slide across the tip, a sweet taste caressing his taste buds. He then opened his mouth and let the dick slide further inside, letting it fill his entire mouth until it was as far as he could take it. “Krisss…” Sans hissed, his hand tangling in his hair and gripping tightly, like he wanted to pull Kris away. Kris gave Sans a heated look and the grip loosened, letting Kris move, going up and and down as he sucked. The fingers in his hair curled tighter making the nerves in his scalp scream. Kris moaned at the pain, feeling it ripple down his spine and going straight to the bulge in his pants. 

Kris forced himself to take more in, his eyes watering when it got harder to breathe. Sans grunted and his hips twitched up, the tip hitting the back of Kris’s throat causing him to gag in response. “Fuck. Kris you can’t just… you need to…” Sans struggled with his words, but Kris loved the combination of pleasure and pain. The fire that coursed through his veins was bringing him back to life and Kris wanted more. He pulled away, letting the magic dick slip out of his mouth and give him a second to breath. His hand stayed busy though, carefully running his hand up and down, his heated gaze staying on Sans, watching the skeleton twitch and groan beneath him. 

When he brushed his thumb across the tip, he felt a sticky liquid slowly pool out and while Sans was looking, Kris swiped his tongue slowly over it like he were licking a lollipop. He hummed in delight when that sweet taste came back. Sans expression changed then and the fingers in his hair gripped tighter causing Kris to let out a painful moan. “Fuck, kid. You really don’t hold back,” Sans grunted. Kris grinned. Yes. This was exactly what he wanted. Taking the cock back in eagerly, Kris was determined to get Sans to make any kind of reaction and his movements became faster. 

It was the right call, Kris could tell by the way Sans tried hard not to move his hips. Kris suddenly had the image of Sans straight up fucking his mouth and he definitely wanted to try that later. “Kris, buddy I’m--” it was hardly a warning as Kris felt sweet liquid fill his mouth. It was a lot more than Kris was expecting, and most of it dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. Pulling back so he could swallow Sans jerked his head back down and he felt cum spurt onto his face. When Sans finally let go, Kris was a mess. 

“Wasn't expecting a sweet taste.” Kris said, licking his lips and carefully cleaning his face off with his sleeve. Sans laid there looking like he was about to fall asleep, but his calculated gaze stayed on him. Kris was really curious to what goes on inside that skull and why Sans himself was such an enigma. 

“You really are a freak.” Sans finally said. Perhaps he was. Being the only human in a world of monsters could make anyone feel left out. Kris remained quiet on the matter and took off his green striped sweater, revealing a black shirt underneath and still quite the obvious bulge in his pants. He crawled towards Sans and settled on top of him, disappointed that Sans’s dick just magically disappeared so he couldn’t rub against it. Damn magic dick logic. A strong grip grabbed his hips, keeping Kris from moving or doing anything. “Why are you doing this? I mean really kid, I’m flattered but I’m not--” Kris placed a finger on Sans’s permanent smile and shushed him.

“It doesn’t matter Sans.” Kris said, gently moving his fingers to caressed cheek bone. “If you must have an answer, then simply the main reason is because you make me feel things. Like bringing me back from that cold numbness...” Kris moved his fingers down to gently play with Sans’s neck bones, he felt the skeleton shiver and smirked. “It doesn’t have to mean anything… just think of it as two beings who find comfort in each other in a never changing world.” Kris leaned down and kissed Sans. He felt fingers curl into his hips and a hand making its way up into his shirt. “I want you Sans,” Kris breathed out when he finally pulled away. 

He felt a hand go towards the front of his pants, fingers brushing over his erection making Kris shiver in delight. Sans’s expression shifted back to that intense look. “Want huh? A human and a skeleton… wonder what kind of story this will be?” Sans mused, his hands working on getting Kris’s pants open so he can slip in and grab at the erected cock. Kris gasped, twitching his hips forward so he get more of that feeling. “Guess this makes me a freak too,” Sans said, his hand working on Kris’s dick, causing the human to pant heavily. 

Using his other hand Sans slipped his hand into the back of Kris’s pants, squeezing his ass and loving the noise Kris made. He pulled down his pants, running his fingers down the soft flesh, enjoying the way that human skin felt on his bones. He teased his finger at Kris’s entrance and Kris shuddered, white beads of cum peaking from the tip of his dick in response. Oh. Sans was going to enjoy this. 

Kris inhaled sharply when he felt a lubricated finger slowly sip inside and looked at Sans who only had that smug look on his face. “How-?”

“I have my ways,” Sans winked and worked his finger carefully in and out a few times until the ring of muscles relaxed under his ministrations before slipping in the second one. It felt foreign, strange even, unintentionally Kris was tense. “Don’t worry, it’ll feel strange for just a bit but I promise I won’t hurt you,” Sans began to stretch out his fingers.

“What if I want it to hurt?” Kris asked, his arms shaking as he felt his body began to respond and understand what exactly Sans was doing. Sans rolled his eyes and gave Kris a lazy expression. He would act very casual about fingering a human. 

“We’ll get to that later,” 

Kris could feel his body beginning to ache for it with each thrust and he wanted  **_more_ ** . Sans started to work faster while Kris moaned and whined above him. Unable to support his own weight during this, he nearly collapsed on Sans, burying his face into Sans's shoulder, his fingers curling into his shirt. When Sans added a third finger and pressed just far enough, Kris jolted up. 

“Aah!” he cried out and Sans grin only widen. 

“I can only imagine the sounds you'll make when you've got the real thing sweetheart,” Sans purred and Kris nodded his head repeatedly, going from gasping to hiding his face in Sans's jacket. “You'll be screaming my name… the whole town will hear you,” Sans whispered husky in his ear. “Everyone will know who you belong to, is that what you want Kris?” 

“Yes, yes, yes! Please Sans. Please!” Kris pleaded, thrusting back to try and get more. He needed  **_more_ ** .

Sans removed his fingers suddenly, causing Kris to whine at the loss. Without warning he flipped their positions so Kris was now lying on the bed with Sans on top. “Not yet.” Sans said, his eye flaring bright blue causing Kris to shiver in delight. Sans then moved to remove his blue jacket and shorts, giving Kris an eyeful of the skeleton body underneath. The magic blue phallus was back, and it was already back to its hardened size which Kris proudly bet that he was the cause of it. Kris took this as a sign to immediately take off the rest of his clothes. Throwing all items onto the floor.

Both were now bare to each other and neither of them felt embarrassed about it in the slightest. Kris laid back down as Sans moved closer, hands parting his legs and exposing just how eager Kris was for him. Sans looked pleased and reached down to align his dick along Kris’s entrance. Kris twitched impatiently, fingers curling into the mattress as the tip teased his entrance. Sans then stopped and looked at Kris. “Are you sure about all this Kris?” Sans asked seriously. So serious in fact it was almost funny. Well, either way, Kris appreciated it and nodded.

“Yes. Now will you fuck me or not?” Kris asked, his smile shifting to a mischievous smirk. Sans huffed out a chuckle before slowly easing his way inside. 

It was way bigger than Sans’s fingers and Kris trembled at the feeling of being stretched out from the inside. Sans slowly seated himself fully inside before stopping and waiting. Being filled like this was unlike anything he imagined and yet everything he wanted at the same time. Kris gave him a nod when he was ready and that was all Sans needed to pull out and thrust back in. 

Pleasure shot through his veins causing Kris to lose his breath and arch back as Sans continued to pound inside him. “Fuck!” Kris managed to say through his moans and Sans chuckled, leaning closer and teasing Kris’s nipples with his tongue while Kris hooked his legs around Sans’s back, wanting to pull the skeleton closer--deeper.

“I thought I was.” Sans purred and with a calculated thrust managed to hit that ball of nerves that made Kris’s toes curl. A ripple of pleasure shook through him and Kris was far too lost in the feeling to care how loud he was or whatever he was babbling. He felt like he could die right now and he would be ok with it. Sans kissed him and Kris wrapped his arms around the skeleton, running his hands up and down his spine and ribs. Their tongues danced together and Kris felt the pressure building up within him rapidly. He was so close. Just a little more. 

He felt a hand on his leaking dick, moving in time with Sans thrusts. Kris could tell by the way Sans grunts were becoming more labored and his movements becoming erratic that he was close too. One deep thrust hitting that perfect spot and all Kris saw were stars as he climaxed. It left him feeling like he was having an out of body experience before sending him straight back into his body where the fire that coursed through his veins left him feeling satisfied and complete. He moaned Sans’s name and the Skeleton groaned loudly before thrusting back in a few times before his hips jerked and he was cuming inside. Kris watched with a half lidded expression as Sans moaned, shifting his hips to get out the last  of his orgasm before collapsing on top of Kris, breathing heavily. 

They laid there for a while, both coming down from their high and simply embracing the warmth of the other person. Kris eventually began to feel uncomfortable and sticky. He pushed at Sans to get off. “You better not be napping right now,” Kris said and Sans finally sat up, easing out of Kris. He felt something wet coming out of him. 

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” Sans said, moving off the bed. Kris carefully stood, feeling his body wobble as if he had forgotten how to walk. He really wanted to just go back to bed, but the thought of getting cleaned up and not covered in cum sounded better. He followed Sans out of his room and into the hallway where he noticed that they were on the second floor. He was curious to explore, but Sans gently grabbed his hand and led him inside the middle door in the hallway which was a bathroom. Kris looked down the left and noticed another door covered in yellow caution tape and a stop sign. 

“Whose room is that?” he asked and Sans looked at him, putting a finger to his mouth.

“It’s my brothers room and he’s sleeping,” Sans said quietly, shutting the door when they both entered the bathroom. Sans had a brother? Since when? Kris never saw him before. 

“You have a brother?” Kris asked, Sans nodded but he looked tense. 

“Yeah, he's really cool. The nicest skeleton you'll ever meet.” Sounds like Sans really cares about his brother. Kris could understand. His older brother took care of him when he was young and he never stopped missing him when he left for college. Asriel was supposed to be back at the end of this week. But well… at this rate, he may never come back. 

A thought suddenly occurred to Kris. 

“Your room soundproof then?” Kris asked, watching as Sans turned on the shower and wait for the water to become warm. In Sans's room, he never once shushed Kris during sex and Kris was pretty sure he was loud.

“Yeah, you can say that.” Sans winked. Kris just rolled his eyes.

Still, there were many things about Sans that he didn’t quite understand. Like how he remembered or where he moved here from. Everything just seemed so out of place and yet, only Kris noticed. Who was Sans really? And why was he so… different?

“Sans…” he started, so many questions in his mind and he wanted answers but Sans simply pulled them both into the shower. Warm water poured over Kris and immediately he relaxed, closing his eyes and letting the water work its magic around him. He felt Sans move closer to him and he opened his eyes to see Sans watching him. Sans was thinking about something, he always does when he's got that far off look. It was strange, they hardly knew each other yet Kris felt like… like he understood Sans. Yes, they did sleep together on a whim, beneficial for both of them of course, but they didn’t really know much about each other. They were hardly friends either. 

“Kris?” Sans voice broke him out of his thoughts and Kris realized he had somehow leaned closer to Sans and was now only a breath away from kissing him. Kris looked at Sans who was eyeing his mouth like he was waiting for it to happen too, and well, who was Kris to deny that? He closed the distance between them and unlike their lust filled kisses from before, this one felt... different. They pulled away to breathe and Kris hummed, feeling at ease. Sans brought him back for another kiss and Kris did not complain that he ended up backed against the wall, gasping in pleasure as Sans slipped his fingers back inside. 

He ended up clutching at the shower wall, trying hard not make noise as Sans pounded him relentlessly from behind. He covered his mouth to hide his yelp when Sans thrusted in particularly well and turned to glare back at him. Sans only grinned in response and did it again causing Kris to whine loudly. He felt the hands on his hips grip tighter in response and Kris didn’t care if he was loud at this point, not if Sans was doing that shit on purpose. 

They both ended up on the shower floor panting from their second round and Kris was leaning against the wall, wondering if his legs will ever work properly again. Sans was still grinning and Kris knew he was about to say something that will piss him off. “So I just remembered that the bathroom is also soundproof,” Sans said with a wink. 

Kris wanted to strangle him.

* * *

After the water turned cold and they finally managed to get properly cleaned up, they headed back to Sans’s room. As soon as they got back inside, Kris went straight for the bed without getting dressed and knocked out the second his head hit the pillow. Sans chuckled and got himself dressed in clean clothes before grabbing an extra blanket and putting it on Kris so he didn’t freeze during the night. He climbed onto the bed and laid down. Not a second later, Kris snuggled up to him, letting out a content sigh before falling back asleep.

Cute. Sans couldn’t help but think as he wrapped an arm around Kris and glancing at the clock he set up in the room. It was nearing 6am, which was usually around the time that the resets would happen. Sans had hoped that shooting Gaster in the face might buy them a little more time, but he doubted it. Gaster may be in charge, but the rules were set whether he was here or not. Which means that it wouldn’t be that much longer until Sans found himself back in the judgement hall. 

Sans could tell that Kris wanted to ask him questions concerning where his brother was or how he was able to remember. Sans was very tempted to tell him, but he didn’t because Kris was already going through his own problems. After all, getting possessed by random SOULs every day sucked. He didn’t know exactly what Gaster was trying to achieve using Kris like that, but if he could fathom a guess: Gaster wanted this world to truly exist. Because Sans knew, this world wasn’t real. It was like Gaster took copies of everyone and put it in a ‘what if’ scenario. This case being: What if the war between humans and monsters never happened? 

Everyone was the same and yet, different. Undyne never lost her eye but still became a police officer since she loved justice. Alphys was a teacher, but still thought herself as garbage and loved anime. The two of them never met, and probably never will unless something drastic happened. Mettaton never got his body. Toriel and Asgore still divorced. The list went on and Sans didn’t like it. Whatever Gaster was trying to accomplish, he was using Kris like he wasn’t a person and that… well, Sans had to draw the line there. 

He hadn’t planned on getting attached. Kris was definitely different then the other humans he encountered. He still had a lot of growing and lessons to learn as most humans do, but Sans could see potential. He just hoped when all is said and done, Kris didn’t lose himself in the madness. 

6am hit and right on cue Kris jolted awake, crying out in pain as a red heart appeared and began to force its way inside his chest. Sans had seen this multiple times and every single time was harder to watch. He tried to pull the SOUL away once, even turn it blue, but it did nothing. There was nothing he could do and that frustrated him. Kris grabbed at him, pleading with his eyes making Sans heart ache, before suddenly turning stiff and falling into a comatose state. Sans watched the clock tick to the next minute before stopping and rewinding backwards at impossible speeds. 

The world blurred and melted together as Sans could only watch as time changed around him. He closed his eyes when he heard the church bell ring and let out a deep sigh as he opened them again, revealing himself in the judgement hall. Frisk was already there (Or was it even Frisk he was fighting anymore?), staring at him with that evil grin and holding a knife. Sans touched the red scarf around his neck before attacking them with a surprise attack, shattering the heart into pieces. “Do me a favor Kid, don't come back.” 

But they always came back.

No matter how many times Sans fought them, eventually they would hit him and he would clutch at his bleeding chest, laughing at the irony of the whole thing. He would walk off and warp to Grillby’s, planning to die there--hopefully in peace. Yet, when he did warp to Grillby’s, instead of dying right away he found himself bleeding out on the wooden floor. He would lean against the bar, feeling a pain unlike anything he’d ever felt before as his bones fused themselves back together at a rapid pace, healing him. Sans would then wonder what was happening to him before all the memories hit. 

The past, the future… and the now. 

He would laugh. Laugh so hard that he would fall over and curl up on the floor until he was crying. Then he would just sit there in the silence realizing that he was stuck in not just one, but two infinite loops. One loop Genocide, where he would constantly go to the point where the kid killed him, and the other where a human was being used for an experiment with SOULs. 

The only reason Sans could come up with for all this, was that when he had walked away that first time, he had been so desperate to just get away from the kid that he might have pulled himself, Grillby's bar, and his own home with him to this fake alternate universe of sorts. Simply saying, he took a shortcut into the rabbit hole and now he was stuck in a loop as time and space tried to correct this by sending him back to the point he left off, but at the same time because Sans didn’t remember the future (the world Kris was from) he would always make the same decision to warp to Grillby’s and start the cycle again. 

It was a wonder Sans didn’t go insane.

Sans walked into Papyrus’s room after cleaning up the bar and set the red scarf on the bed. He then shifted the covers so he was tucking the scarf in and sat down on the chair by the bed. He stared at the scarf and tried to imagine his brother laying there, wearing that silly nightcap and grinning as Sans told him his favorite story. He smiled at the memory before the image of Frisk cutting Papyrus’s head off and crushing his skull with their foot popped in his skull. 

His eye flashes blue, bones appearing in the air behind him ready to attack-- but he stopped and the bones fell to the ground, useless. “Why couldn’t you be here Pap?” Sans said to the scarf as if it will talk back. When he had first come inside the house after appearing in this world, he had hoped to see his brother waiting for him. But, there was no sign of Papyrus. Like this world just didn’t finish putting everyone in. “I don’t know how much longer I can do this Papyrus… I’m just so tired,” Sans wanted to give up. He wanted to just lay down and fall asleep forever. 

But then he would remember Kris. 

Kris, the human who changed everything.

“I met a human you might like. Although you like anyone you meet,” Sans shrugged and shook his head. “He’s a bit… mischievous, but he knows what he wants.” Sans chuckled scratching his cheek bone and flushing blue. He could almost see Papyrus’s face, his expression wide eyed and excited. 

_ “SANS!!! YOU LIKE THE HUMAN?! ARE YOU GOING TO DATE SAID HUMAN?!?!”  _

“Sure Pap, i’ll date him.” he said out loud with a knowing smile and he could see Papyrus practically yelling in excitement. He would then exclaim that dating would be good for Sans and it would finally get him out of the house. Sans would shrug and shake his head but secretly glad his brother was happy for him. “Maybe i’ll introduce you to him soon Pap, he’s got a lot of potential. I hope he sees that.” Sans then moved to turn on a small night light and stopped at the door, peering back at the bed. “Sleep well Papyrus.” 

The light went dark and he shut the door.

_ “Goodnight Sans.” _

* * *

Kris finds Sans at the bar after he's been missing for a few resets.

There was multiple bottles of ketchup all over the counter and Sans himself was snoring away, a half empty bottle in hand. Kris glanced around seeing the bar was a complete mess and sighed. He had come here to talk to Sans with the intent to get some answers out of him, or at least have sex with him, but if ketchup was like alcohol for skeletons, then Sans was useless to him until he sobered up. So Kris decided to spend his time doing something else while he waited for Sans to wake up. 

Sans woke up a while later to the sound of soft music playing in the background. He groaned and rubbed his head, feeling a throbbing pain in his skull. “Ugh… Papyrus?” he called out, thinking perhaps his brother was up and about cleaning the house. He usually liked to play Mettaton on the TV while he cleaned, but this music didn’t sound like Mettaton’s usual style from his shows. When he opened his eyes some more he realized that he was still at Grillby’s and that he must have passed out here. “Grillby?” he called out, wondering if he somehow passed out here again. 

The sound of a ketchup bottle hitting the counter jolted Sans right up and he looked over as Kris glared back him. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, giving Sans the perfect view of his crimson colored eyes. He was also wearing an apron and upon further review, Sans realized Kris had cleaned up all of Grillby’s bar. He hadn’t seen it this clean since… well, it opened. Grillby would hire this kid on the spot. 

“Oh hey Kris,” Sans said awkwardly, realizing he was in big trouble. Kris’s eyes narrowed, and he squeezed the bottle of ketchup, making Sans chuckle nervously when it crunched easily in his grip. 

“Is that all you can say to me?” Kris said, his eyes glowing as he stared Sans down with the look of doom. Sans never felt more turned on in all his life. 

“Uh… Well, you didn’t have to… clean the place. You know everything is going to res--whoa!” Kris grabbed Sans by the front of his shirt and dragged him away from the bar stool. “Kris, buddy, wait a second--” Sans protested, not liking that he was being manhandled. Kris walked them around the bar and threw Sans down on the floor where he landed on his back with a wince. He moved to sit up, but Kris immediately forced him back down with his shoe, staring down at Sans with such an ominous look that made Sans realize he already had a hard on.

Kris then removed the apron and Sans watched as Kris began to slowly remove all of his clothes. His bony fingers curled into the floor as Kris stood completely naked before him. “You are going to lay there until I’m done with you, and after that, you will answer every question I have. Got it Sans?” Sans could only nod and tried not to twitch when Kris sat on top of him. The pressure of Kris’s weight on his dick was almost unbearable and Kris shifted a little on top of him, rubbing against him and making Sans squirm. 

“Fuck, Kris…” Sans wheezed, knowing Kris was being an obvious little shit right now to get back at him. Kris grinded against him in response, letting out a satisfied sigh. Sans gripped onto Kris’s leg, wanting something to hold onto but a resulting slap on his hand caused him to let go and look at Kris in surprise. 

“No touching,” Kris demanded, his expression murderous causing Sans to shiver violently. He then saw Kris pull something up from the floor and saw it was a long white ribbon. “Found it while cleaning, I think it’ll work perfectly.” Kris purred before forcing Sans’s hands up and tying them to the metal bar that was attached to the bottom shelf of the bar. Sans tried to move his hands but they didn’t budge. Kris did a perfect knot. 

Satisfied Sans couldn’t touch him now, Kris went back grinding up against him, teasing at the bulge some more and making Sans breathe heavily and twitch his hips. Kris moved back a bit so he could pull Sans’s dick from his shorts and hummed at the sight of the erection already leaking precum. Kris smirked before shifting forward and rubbing Sans’s cock against his ass causing Sans to inhale sharply and pull down on his bindings. Deciding he was done with the teasing, Kris aligned the tip with his entrance and moved to lower himself. 

“Kris wait--” Sans managed to sputter making Kris stop to look at him. “What about-- Dont you need to stretch--” 

“I already took care of it while you were asleep,” Kris said and lowering himself on Sans’s cock. Sure enough, it was wet enough to slid right in and now all Sans could think about was Kris fingering himself right before this. 

“F-fuck…” Sans stuttered, pulling some more at his binds that his wrists were starting to hurt. 

Giving no time for Sans to adjust, Kris rolled his hips slowly and sensually, loving the way Sans filled him up from the inside. Sans could only think of how beautiful Kris looked moving like that. Kris put hands on his chest and Sans breathed out as Kris lifted up before forcing himself back down quickly. Both of them moaned loudly when his dick hit deep inside and Kris continued to lift himself up multiple times, letting gravity do the work for him. 

“S-Sans…” Kris moaned, starting to become more vocal as he rode away, changing the pace from fast to slow. Sans twitched his hips up the moment Kris came down and the sound Kris made was almost a borderline scream. Sans felt his hands twitching in the binds and his eye started glowing blue. He wanted to touch. No. He  **needed** to touch. Kris began to fuck himself faster, his sounds getting louder and Sans found himself clawing at the binds. Kris was staring down at him with that heated gaze as he leaned back and rolled his hips just right to make Sans go crazy. 

With a growl, the ribbon snapped and Sans immediately gripped tightly onto Kris’s hips making the human scream as he began to pound into him at a rapid pace. Kris leaned his head back, his hands gripping onto Sans’s arms as the Skeleton relentlessly fucked him. “Yesyesyesyesyesyes!” Kris cried out, his grip tightening and feeling his whole body shake with the force of Sans’s thrusts. 

Sans then sat up, forcing Kris back a bit as he closed the distance between them, their tongues fighting over dominance. Kris started to move again, not wanting this to end and Sans gripped onto his ass, his bones leaving behind red marks on his flesh, making Kris moan. “Touch me,” Kris whispered and Sans did. His hands roamed up and down, clawing and leaving red marks wherever they went. Kris felt his body shaking in response and moved his hand down to wrap around his own dick, moving it in time with the thrusts.

Kris was close and with the way Sans was breathing, he could tell he was close too. He stared right at Sans as they both moved together, perfectly in sync. Kris grabbed the back of Sans’s neck, curling his fingers in the bone and Sans moved forward, biting at Kris’s neck when Kris leaned back to give him access. They moved faster together and without warning Kris felt his orgasm hit, causing him to arch back and tighten his legs around Sans’s waist. He felt his walls clench against Sans, causing the skeleton to grunt before he too thrusted a few more times inside before leaning against Kris’s chest and moaning as he came inside. 

They both sat there for a moment, catching their breath. Eventually Sans moved back to look at Kris who kissed him in response. “We should do it like that more often,” Kris said, feeling his skin burning where Sans touched him. 

“You're going to be the death of me Kris,” Sans said and Kris wrapped his arms around him, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Ready for round two?” Kris asked with a smirk and Sans looked baffled. 

“Are you serious? At least let me catch my breath you horny thing!” Sans exclaimed. Kris laughed and merely looked at him with that hooded gaze. God, Kris really did have the most beautiful eyes. “Fuck…” Sans breathed out when he felt himself respond already. Seems Kris already knew his weakness. 

Kris was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow Sans brought over from the storage, watching Sans as he ran his fingers up and down his spine. They had fucked a few more times, leaving Kris satisfied until the next reset comes. All they were doing now was waiting for time to pass. It just sucked that all these love marks and bruises on Kris's skin would fade away in the morning, Kris would have liked to keep them for a little while longer. 

“So is Papyrus your brother?” Kris asked, moving closer to Sans. Sans simply nodded and Kris glanced down at his ribs. The hairline crack was still there, except it looked a lot bigger. “How come I don't see him during the day?” 

Sans expression darkened and Kris carefully put a hand on his cheekbone, rubbing along the bone with his thumb. “He…” Sans hesitated and Kris decided another question would be better. 

“This wound, where did you get it?” Kris asked, running his finger carefully along the hairline crack. Sans shivered and grabbed at his hand to stop him from continuing further. 

“A kid who got bored with a happy ending and used a knife.” That explains why Sans hated knives. Kris hadn't even brought his own knife with him since they started working together, but now he made a mental note to never take it out in front of Sans. 

“I'm sorry,” Kris said softly and Sans looked at him. He realized he was clutching Kris's hand really tight and let him go, bringing Kris closer.

“I was never upset about that,” Sans admitted. While Kris holding a knife was unnerving, he didn't quite fit the bill of the psychotic child who killed his brother. Perhaps if Kris were alone and didn't have someone keeping him grounded during these resets, Kris too would get frustrated and try everything to get out. Maybe all Frisk needed was someone to keep them grounded so they don't get bored and want to try something new. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Kris asked softly, watching Sans expression look so far off and sad. Sans kissed at Kris’s palm and Kris let out a sigh. “Sans please… don’t avoid the question.”

“What happened to me doesn’t concern you,” Kris placed a finger under Sans’s chin and forced him to look at him. 

“Sans, we only have each other. It's not fair that you know my burden, so why can’t I know yours? Wouldn’t it be easier for you?” Kris asked and Sans hesitated. It would be a lot easier to just tell him everything, but how could he even go about explaining it? Kris waited patiently and Sans let out a reluctant sigh. 

“Alright, I should start from the very beginning so you understand,” Kris shifted so he was comfortable and listened as Sans began to tell his tale. “A long time ago in another world, Humans sealed Monsters underground…” 

...

“So you’ve been stuck in two infinite loops,” Kris said slowly after Sans finished with his tale, trying to understand how that was possible. “And your brother and all other monsters were killed by some child who just got… bored?” 

“Yeah, they have the power of RESET which they got from their Determination. So, our lives are in the hands of a child,” Sans grumbled, not pleased at all. Kris pondered on this for a moment. 

“Sounds like the kind of power that's too much for a child.” Sans looked at him and shrugged.

“Yeah, perhaps it is,” 

“So the power of reset, is that the power you’re trying to give me so we can break out of this loop?” Kris asked. 

“Yeah. I was hoping we can build enough Determination for you so you can gain control, but… I realized that Determination only comes from ones SOUL. Because you don’t have a SOUL… you can’t get Determination,” Sans admitted and Kris turned so he was laying on his back. He put a hand on his chest, waiting to feel some form of heartbeat or even a reaction, but all he felt was emptiness. 

“I really am just a shell of a person…” 

“No, No. Kris, look at me.” Sans sat up and leaned over him, making Kris look at him. “Don’t think that of yourself. We will figure out how to break out of this, Determination or not. We will do it.” 

“I don’t have any way of helping you. I’m useless.” Kris said, feeling like he wanted to cry, but there was nothing to feel. He was empty. Always empty. 

“No. You may not be like every other human Kris, but there’s something special about you. I know when the time comes, you will prove that to me and yourself.” a hand touched his chest, feeling where a heart should be. “You are your own person Kris. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” 

“I am my own person…” Kris repeated, wanting so bad for that to be true. 

“Let's focus on trying to get out of these loops alright?” Sans said and Kris nodded. 

“Thank you for telling me everything Sans, I’m glad I can at least share your burden.” Sans let out a soft smile and looked at Kris fondly. 

“I’m glad to trust you with it,” Sans said before kissing him. 

* * *

“There’s this locked door way south of Hometown… do you think that might mean something?” Kris asked a few resets later when they were trying to come up with ideas. Sans looked at him.

“What door?”

They both headed south of Hometown and Sans looked at the locked cellar door that was sitting by itself in the forest. He could feel Gaster just beyond this door--waiting. 

“I’ve tried opening it before, but no matter what I do it just stays shut.” Kris said, crossing his arms. “I figured maybe, you would know what to do with it?” Maybe. He might just, but if normal things don’t open the door, then there was only one idea Sans could think of that would probably work. And it was a low probability. 

“We have to wait,” Sans said. “With every reset there is always something different that changes in the world. Minor changes of course, but it's something. We just have to live out many resets until we get to the one where the doors open.” 

“But that could be hundreds of resets before that happens,” Kris said, his fist clenching. Sans looked down. 

“I know… but there is no other way. We could always try something else. I don’t want to force you to suffer through the same pain over and over again for no reason.” 

Kris remained silent, staring at the ominous door. “I don’t want you to suffer either Sans,” he said quietly. Sans chuckled. 

“Maybe alone, but, we both have each other don’t we?” 

A bony hand reached out and took Kris’s hand, their fingers crossing together. They looked at each other, both feeling apprehensive of what's to come, but comforted with each other being there. 

“What’s going to happen once we go in?” Kris asked. Sans shrugged. 

“Hopefully the answers we need,” 

They stood by the door a little while longer before walking away hand in hand. Inside the cellar doors a jarring sound echoed into the silent woods. 

* * *

“So, now that we have something to wait for. What did you want to do to pass the time?” Sans asked one night and Kris pondered for a moment before smirking. He got up from his place on the stool and turned Sans so he was facing him. He stepped between his legs and leaned close to him.

“I think I know exactly what to do,” Kris purred and Sans pulled him closer, already slipping his fingers into Kris’s pants causing the other to moan softly. 

“Yeah? I think I have the perfect idea too,” Sans said, leaning up to kiss Kris, but the sound of something clattering to the ground caused them both to look over. There by the door was Toriel who had a completely shocked expression on her face. On the floor next to her was a flashlight. She must have been out looking for Kris. “Kris… why is your mom here?” Sans asked quietly. Kris opened and closed his mouth, trying to come up with an answer before his expression paled.

“Damnit, I made too much noise when I was sneaking out…” Kris said quietly.

A long awkward silence passed and Sans realized that Toriel walking in with his hands down Kris’s pants was  _ terrible  _ timing. “Shit.” 

He didn’t hesitate to move when a fireball went flying in the direction of him. “Mom! Wait! Stop!” Kris called out, but Toriel wasn’t listening, her eyes were on Sans with the intent to hurt him. Thank god Sans was a good dodger, but that wasn’t going to stop his mother from trying to hurt him. “MOM!” Kris yelled when a fireball hit way too close. 

“Be quiet my child, I will rid this monster that would dare seduce your innocence!” If she was mad at this, he could only imagine how pissed off she would be if she found out the things they had been doing. Kris was beyond innocent at this point. 

“ _ Stop _ !” he called out again and when Sans warped back, Kris stepped in the way of the next attack. 

“Kris-” Sans started, his hand touching his arm, ready to teleport them away--but the attack missed. The rest of her fireballs missed as well. Kris didn’t move an inch, standing his ground against his mother. 

“Kris, what are you doing?” Toriel asked, her expression shifting to anger, but Kris didn’t feel afraid. 

“I’m stopping you from hurting him Mom, so please, don’t. I’ll come with you. You can scold me and yell at me all you want, just… don’t hurt him.” Kris didn’t realize he had his hands into fists until he felt Sans gently touch his wrist. 

Toriel looked surprised at the plea and then eyed the two of them carefully. They were standing close together, but it wasn’t like two monsters that were sneaking off and fooling around. The way they were acting was very similar to married monsters who would do anything to protect the one they loved. Sans was ready to protect Kris and Kris would easily stand up to his own mother to protect Sans. How exactly had these two grown so close in such a short amount of time? 

“Alright, but you are in a lot of trouble Kris,” she scolded. She would have to worry about her confusion tomorrow, for now it was late and Kris needed to know what exactly he did wrong. “Come on Kris, lets go.” she said, waiting by the door. Kris nodded before turning to look at Sans. She watched as the two of them talked quietly to themselves before Kris nodded. Their hands brushed together and Toriel couldn’t help but remember when her and Asgore were young, and so very much in love. They were exactly like that in their youth. 

“I’m ready Mom, let’s go home.” he said, walking past her and out the door before she could grab his hand. She sighed before looking back at Sans. On their first meeting, she had assumed Sans was just very lazy and jokative. She never thought that he and her child would just… Toriel shook her head to get the image out of her mind. She was going to have to consult with Asgore about this in the morning. 

“Just so you know Toriel, I would  _ never  _ hurt Kris. Not in the way you think.” Sans said and Toriel shot him a glare. “But, please understand that Kris… he’s old enough to make his own choices--"

“How dare you stand there and try to tell me how to parent my own child.” Toriel hissed and Sans winced under her gaze. 

“No, No. Sorry. You’re right. I just…” he sighed deeply. “He’s not as vulnerable as you think he is. Kris is strong. So very strong.” Toriel shook her head. She didn’t want to listen to this skeleton anymore. 

“Stay away from my son.” she demanded and he froze before nodding slowly, his gaze lowering to the ground. Toriel stormed out of the bar wanting to feel satisfied, but instead she just felt horrible. When she caught up to Kris, he was glaring at her. 

“For once, I’m glad the world is going to reset in the morning,” he said before storming off. Toriel rubbed at her temples as a headache began to form. What the hell was going on?

The next reset left both Sans and Kris sitting quietly at Grillby’s. Sans was already on his third bottle of ketchup and Kris was playing with the cards he found on the table next to the bar. While the whole concern with Toriel was long forgotten and Kris made sure to sneak out more quietly from now on, the both them still felt the effects of her reaction. Sans finally set down his bottle before looking at Kris. “So I guess your mother doesn’t like me much?” Kris threw down the cards in frustration.

“She would if I introduced you as my boyfriend.” Kris spat, obviously annoyed by this whole thing. He just wanted to spend time with Sans and wait for those stupid cellar doors to open in the forest. Was that too much to ask?

“.... Boyfriend?” Sans repeated slowly and Kris realized what he just said. They both looked at each other. Suddenly Kris found the deck of cards way more interesting. Sans moved closer and Kris hid his face in his arms. “Boyfriend?” Sans whispered in his ear making Kris swat him away. 

“Sans!” Kris hissed, his face completely flushed with embarrassment. Sans laughed and Kris groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Ugh yes ok! Boyfriend!” He wanted to die right now. The room was quiet and Kris lifted his head to see why Sans wasn’t saying anything. Sans was simply sitting there, watching him with an intense look. “What…?” Kris asked and Sans moved closer, his hand touching Kris’s chest. For a moment Kris could have sworn he felt something within him react, but the second he was about to discover what it was, it disappeared. 

“Do you know what this means?” Sans asked, keeping his hand on Kris’s chest, right where his heart should be. 

“What?” Kris whispered, unsure of where Sans was going with this. Sans leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. 

“It means you’re mine and I’m yours.” Sans said and Kris let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Suddenly they both fell backwards and with a rush of air Kris felt himself land on Sans’s bed, looking in surprise as Sans towered over him. “So… boyfriends?” Sans asked and Kris rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking dork.” Kris said fondly and Sans grinned. 

“Actually i’m a fucking skeleton, but close enough.” Sans winked and Kris decided enough was enough and hit Sans with a pillow. Sans shifted to the side to dodge and Kris took the opportunity to grab another pillow and escape the room. “Oh, you wanna play huh?” Sans said before grabbing another pillow and using one of his many shortcuts to catch up to Kris and hit him with the pillow.

“No fair! You shouldn’t use your powers to cheat!” Kris exclaimed, hitting at Sans with a pillow. Sans merely dodged and shrugged. 

“Gotta keep up sweetheart,” Kris hit him directly in the face.

“HA!” he exclaimed and ran down the stairs, grinning. Sans warped again and grabbed Kris by the waist causing Kris to yelp as Sans forced him on the couch. Kris was protesting loudly as Sans laughed, both of them hitting each other with the pillows. “You dirty cheat!” Kris said feeling completely at a disadvantage on the couch before managing to escape Sans. 

They spent the rest of the night chasing each other around the house before both of them ended up back on the couch passed out. Feathers were covering them and the whole living room. 

One good thing about resets, they at least never had to clean up their messes. 

* * *

One particular reset, they both decided to just spend the whole night relaxing instead of doing anything. Or as Kris would dubbed it: “Sans’s Lazy Day Reset Edition”. Sans got a kick out of the name. He was mindlessly running his bony fingers against Kris's back while Kris nuzzled deep into Sans jacket. He was the perfect fluffy pillow.

Which reminded him…

“Sans?” Kris asked, fingers brushing along Sans neck causing the skeleton to shiver. It was Sans’s most sensitive spot.

“Yeah?” he hummed, opening one eye eye socket to look at Kris. 

“Why do you have socks all over your room? Do you have a sock fetish or something?” Sans let out a long sigh. Sometimes he wondered where Kris learned all this.  

“Nah. I'm just too lazy to clean it up, and uh, also I like to mess with my brother and keep one lying around in different places,” Sans chuckled with the memory before getting that far off look. He always got quiet when he mentioned his brother. “But uh, I guess you can say I'm a lazy  **sock** of bones.” Kris groaned loudly and smacked Sans lightly on his chest.  

“That was horrible and you know it.” 

“Its a  **sock-** saster,” 

“Now you're just making shit up!”

“What can I say? I'm a laughing  **sock** .” Kris hit him with a pillow to shut him up. 

The next night, Kris was about to sneak out of the house and head to Sans's when he paused at the sight of his dresser. An idea popped into his head and he quickly grabbed what he needed before heading over. He found Sans working on something in the kitchen, so focused that he didn’t even notice Kris right away. Kris knocked on the wall to get his attention and when Sans turned to look, he nearly dropped the quiche he was holding. He immediately flushed cobalt blue when he saw that Kris was completely naked, save for the single sock he was wearing. Kris had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. 

“ **Sock** on wood.” Kris said, waiting for Sans’s reaction. Sans did not disappoint. The skeleton had no chance because the next thing Kris knew, he dropped the quiche and fell to the floor bellowing with laughter. 

It took hours before Sans could even calm down. 

* * *

❄︎♒︎♏︎ ❖︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎●︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♑︎♏︎⧫︎⧫︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⬧︎⧫︎❒︎□︎■︎♑︎♏︎❒︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ [The Vessel is getting stronger…]

♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♌︎♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎■︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ❒︎♏︎🙰♏︎♍︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎◆︎●︎⬧︎[It is beginning to reject SOULs]

♓︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♍︎□︎❒︎❒︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎[I must correct this]

⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎■︎■︎♏︎♍︎⧫︎♓︎□︎■︎ ❍︎◆︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♍︎□︎■︎⧫︎♓︎■︎◆︎♏︎ [The connection must continue]

◻︎♏︎❒︎♒︎♋︎◻︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ [Perhaps…]

♓︎⧫︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎❒︎♏︎♋︎🙵 ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ [It is time to break them]

♋︎■︎♎︎ ♌︎♏︎♑︎♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎♏︎⬥︎[And begin this world anew]

* * *

Kris knew there was something wrong the moment he broke free of his most recent possession. When he had forced that heart out of his chest, instead of the usual red heart, out came a black colored one. He threw it in the cage immediately, not wanting to touch it any further. However the heart moved against the cage, pounding against the bars and making a lot of noise. Kris backed up, reaching back to grab at the window sill so he can jump out, but the second he stepped back the heart broke free from its cage and shot right for him.

“No-!” Kris yelled as the heart hit his chest and forced its way inside. He struggled to get it out, moving to the right and the left, hitting the dressers and knocking over the lamp on his side of the room. It crashed and shattered to the floor just as Kris felt a large heartbeat within himself and he fell to the floor at the force of it. He clawed at the carpet--his nails turning black--letting out pained gasps as he felt like his whole body was about to break apart.

“Kris?!” he heard his mother calling for him. Her voice was like a muffled echo and Kris barely managed to look at her. The expression of horror on her face as she looked at him… why was she looking at him like that? She ran out of the room and Kris felt something inside him snap.

* * *

Something was wrong.

His instincts were screaming at him deep from within his bones. It was the same feeling he got when Frisk started their genocide run, but he wasn’t in Snowdin. He was in Hometown and there was no genocide here. So that could only mean-- “Kris!” Sans said and quickly warped into Kris’s room. The room was in shambles. Like something had completely lost control and attacked everything in sight. Sans could feel his hands shaking as he quickly moved throughout the rest of the house, looking for Kris. “Kris?” he called out and downstairs there was the sound of a groan. 

Sans rushed to the source and found Toriel on the floor, clutching a slash wound to her chest. He quickly ran to her side as she looked at him, barely holding on. “Sans...It’s Kris…” she gasped. Sans felt his body stiffen. “It's… not him… I know that's not him. Not my precious child…” Toriel was crying. “I shouldn’t have ran away, I saw the pain in his eyes… he was suffering… why did I run away?”

“Its ok Toriel… I know whatever is happening to Kris isn’t him,” Sans said, trying to reassure her and make sure that she knew that he believed her. He didn’t know what was happening with Kris, but if Gaster was involved then it wasn’t good. 

“P-promise me Sans…” Toriel said slowly, her words becoming harder to make out as she lost her strength. He leaned in close to listen. “Promise me… you’ll help him. Please…” Toriel was truly a wonderful mother.

“I promise.” he said and he watched as Toriel let out a relieved smile before turning into dust. Sans kneeled there for a moment in respect before standing and letting out a long breath. He really should stop making promises. 

Sans warped outside and was greeted with chaos. Monsters were running off in fear and Sans moved right to the source of where they were coming from. Sounds of fighting caught his attention and Sans saw Undyne slide back, and fall to a kneeled position. She was clutching her bleeding left eye and glaring at the one who caused it. Sans looked over to see Kris, or what used to be of him. 

His face had taken upon an inhuman shape, his mouth split open and wide, revealing sharp jagged teeth. His red eyes, the eyes that Sans loved so much, were glowing like a blood red moon. His skin had dark patches and in the middle of his chest was a hole where a dark black heart was beating. “Gaster…” Sans clenched his hands into fists.

“Kris!” Another voice rang out, Sans turned to see it was Susie. She looked like she was limping, but that didn’t stop her from moving closer. “I know you dude! This isn’t you! Snap out of it! We’re friends aren’t we?” Susie shouted, but Kris only twitched. The knife in his hand sharp and covered in dust. Undyne quickly stepped in, moving Susie out of the way before Kris slashed at her.

“Get away! He’s completely lost control!” Undyne shouted, but Susie didn’t want to listen. 

“No! Kris needs our help! Can’t you see?! Fight it Kris!” Susie shouted and Sans saw something in Kris change. He was still in there. Good. Sans stepped forward and he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from continuing. 

“Stop.” Undyne commanded, but Sans brushed her hand off his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry,” he said with a shrug and a grin. “Kris is just having an out of  **body** experience. I can take care of it, you just focus on getting his friend here to safety.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” Susie asked, growling at him. 

“Sans the skeleton, but uh…” he glanced over at Kris who was still fighting with the corrupted SOUL possessing his body. “What’s important is getting Kris back to normal. You did what you could and I couldn’t thank you enough for believing in him, but the rest is out of your hands.” 

“You think you can help him?” Susie asked, eyeing Sans with a look of distrust. 

“Lets just say Kris and I have a bit of history together… so it might help,” Sans said before putting his hands in his pockets and walking towards Kris. He didn’t need to look back to know that Undyne had escorted Susie and the other monsters away. Now it was just the two of them alone on the street. Kris let out an anguished cry and Sans felt his eyes darken. He was going to kill Gaster himself when this was over. 

Kris suddenly charged at him, swinging the knife aimlessly. Sans dodged before catching Kris’s wrist and forcing him to drop the knife. Kris swiped at him with his free hand and Sans caught his other wrist. They struggled before ending up on the ground. Sans grunted when he landed on his back and Kris fell on top of him, his wide mouth far too close for Sans’s liking. “Kris… its me…” Sans said as calmly as he could, and he watched Kris still for a moment. “We’re going to stop these resets remember? We’re going to be free…” he continued and Kris stopped trying to claw at him, instead he placed a hand on top of his skull as if remembering something.

“Saannnsss…” his voice sounded so pained and Sans wished that he didn’t have to do what he was about to do. He moved his fingers across the bottom of Kris’s chin and he felt the other shiver in response. Oh how Sans wished they both were off relaxing somewhere instead of suffering here in the street. “I’m sorry Kris.” 

With a snap of his fingers a bone shot out from the ground under them and hit both Sans and Kris. The attack got the SOUL out of Kris’s body at least, and Sans watched as the heart cracked and shattered into pieces. Good riddance. Kris shook and began to revert back to normal before slumping down against him, unmoving. Sans hugged him close, his fingers curling into Kris’s long hair. “I don’t make promises…” Sans said feeling his own body starting to dust. “But I will make a promise to you Kris… I promise that no matter what happens… we will be free…” The world around them began to fade and Sans closed his eyes. 

_ Because it seems I've fallen in love with you Kris.  _

* * *

So cold.

Sans was never affected by cold before.

_ Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold- _

But he felt it now.

He opened his eyes, thinking he was going to see the sights of Snowdin, but instead he was greeted with Hometown. Except… it wasn’t exactly Hometown anymore. The town around him had turned grey and was completely void of life and sound. Parts of it had faded away into the white background, others were still holding on despite slowly being erased from existence. 

There were no signs of any of the Monsters. It was just Sans all alone.

The only living thing in this world.

_ Nonononononoitcan’tbe- _

“An anomaly in the time space continuum…” Sans said. … Did he?

He walked aimlessly. 

No direction in mind, but there was something he was looking for. Something he needed to find. What was it? What was he forgetting? He never forgets. Sans stopped and stared at his house. Papyrus? No. It wasn't his brother. Something just as important. 

_ pleasedontforgetpleasedontforge- _

Strange. 

Hasn't he seen this before? He was inside a bedroom, but half of it was missing and the other half was barely hanging on. The edges slowly disappeared into the white background. There was a birds cage in the center of the room, with something glowing inside. Whatever it was, the room was about to make it disappear but Sans grabbed it--

No he didn't. 

**He grabbed it** \--

No he did--

_ dontlosecontroldontlosecontrol- _

Sans  **grabbed** the birdcage, taking it far away from harms way. Inside the cage was a warm golden light. He opened it and the light sprung free, flying around him and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the opened forest doors. 

He  _ remembered _ . 

Kris was missing, and the only place he could be in this slowly decaying world was with Gaster. Sans quickly headed inside, wasting no more time. He was met with complete darkness, and up ahead waiting for him was Gaster, smiling that melting smile. Sans felt himself chuckle.

“Had me all confused for a second there Gaster,” Sans said, his expression turning serious. “I don't appreciate you messing with my skull.”

“ **It was necessary to buy some time** ,” Gaster said, his voice speaking in hands. 

“And I don't have a lot of time either, so where is he Gaster? Wheres Kris?” Sans eye glowed blue and Gaster chuckled before snapping his fingers. Kris appeared, his body curled up on the floor and Sans immediately ran to him. “Kris?!” he looked him over and saw Kris was awake, but he looked as lifeless as a doll. “ **What. Did. You. Do?** ” Sans turned to Gaster, his eyes flaring bright like a flame. 

“ **I am erasing everything about him. Reverting him back to his Vessel state so I can start everything over. My project must be finished--** ” Gaster avoided the sudden shot from the blaster and narrowed his gaze at Sans. “ **You cannot stop me Sans. I am in full control.** ”

“Don't you realize how fucked up this is? Kris doesn't deserve any of this! He's just trying to live his life!” Sans shouted, sending more attacks at Gaster. None of them hit.

“ **The Vessel is** **_my_ ** **creation. It has no will to live, and certainly no SOUL.** ”

“Kris is more than you think he is.” 

**“More reason to erase it then. I cannot stand idle as my greatest creation becomes my biggest failure. Especially when you are the one that caused my Vessel to change Sans,** ”  Gaster felt his body shift as a blaster made its way through him, but leaving him completely unaffected as the hole pieced itself back together. He sent an attack directly at Sans, who quickly warped around the room to avoid it when it followed him. “ **But it doesn’t matter, once this world is erased you will never be able to come back here again. You will return to your world and perish to dust.** ” 

Gaster summoned an attack and aimed it for Kris, Sans didn't hesitate and quickly got in the way of the beam. Using his own blaster he countered it for as long as he could before the force of the two attacks sent him flying back. Sans rolled on the ground with a groan, feeling his whole body protesting when he forced himself to get up right away. Gaster laughed in the darkness and when he opened his arms, he looked to be completely encased in it. His appearance growing larger with each second until all Sans could see was the large melting face laughing at him before disappearing.

Sans had no fighting chance here. Not while Gaster had complete control over this world. 

He didn’t know how Gaster had gotten so powerful while being ripped apart through time and space, but Gaster was a resourceful man. Nothing ever stopped him before. “Shame…” Sans said into the darkness, feeling his bones want to give out on him. He could hear movement around him and Sans held out a hand, ready to strike. “You used to be an honorable man Gaster. Guess being ripped into pieces really made ya lose it huh?” Sans heard something shift and moved to attack but the sight of what saw him next made him freeze.

“Brother? Where am I?” Papyrus asked, but it wasn’t really him. It couldn’t be him. He was completely grey and held his own skull in his hands, wandering around aimlessly in the dark. “It's so dark… and so cold… Sans? Brother please! Help me!” He fell to the floor turning to dust and Sans felt like he wanted to vomit.

“Gaster you sick bastard,” Sans wheezed out and he heard Gaster laugh, his form appearing where Sans could see. Large hands appeared behind him held what looked to be puppet strings attached to the many monsters Sans knew well. They all stared at him, grey and expressionless.

“Why didn’t you help us Sans? You could have saved us…” the monsters spoke to him, their empty eyes staring straight into his soul. He took a step back. 

“I … I… Tried…So many times… so many resets...” he found himself saying, clutching at his skull. Suddenly they were all surrounding him. 

“ _ YOU LET US DIE! _ ” They all screamed and Sans clenched his eyes shut not wanting to see this anymore.

“Why didn’t you help them brother… why did you only fight back when I died…?” Papyrus said, his empty gaze was the worst. Sans couldn’t help but look at him. He felt tears falling from his eye sockets and felt his whole body shaking. 

He screamed and Gaster smiled.

* * *

_ “Hey Asriel... are you awake?” _

_ “Hm…? What is it Kris?” _

_ “Do you know… what it means to love someone?”  _

_ “You mean like Mom and Dad?”  _

_ “I guess, but I mean more like those movies we watched.”  _

_ “Oh the fairytale stuff? Most of that is exaggerated Kris.”  _

_ “Really? So you’re saying there can’t be love like that in real life?”  _

_ “Well… not exactly like that, but I think there's quite a clear message that is true.” _

_ “Like what?”  _

_ “Mm… Ok so you know how when the Princess is kidnapped by a big scary dragon and the Prince makes his way to come save her?” _

_ “The dragon really isn’t even scary…”  _

_ “Do you want me to continue?”  _

_ “Finnnne.”  _

_ “So the Prince makes his way over to the dragon’s lair and fights the dragon for the princess. Eventually he wins and they go riding off into the sunset all happy right?”  _

_ “Yeah. So?” _

_ “So… the Prince fighting the dragon is what I think is the closest to what it means to love someone. Granted these are stories. Actual love takes time.”  _

_ “Are you saying I have to fight a big dragon to love someone?” … “Why are you laughing?!” _

_ “It’s just funny to hear you say that! You’re such a cute kid! Ow! Haha! Ease up on the pillow Kris!”  _

_ “You’re not supposed to tease me or else I’ll tell Mom!!”  _

_ “Haha ok, ok! Sorry!”  _

_ “... So do I have to fight a dragon or not?”  _

_ “No Kris, you don’t have to fight a dragon to show you love someone. When you love someone so deeply, its like… like you feel consumed by it. You want to do everything for them, protect them, even fight to save them. You cherish this person so badly it's like you gain this whole new power simply because… you want to be with them forever…”  _

_ “..... Asriel? Are you ok?” _

_ “Ah yes, sorry. I was thinking about a strange dream I had.” _

_ “The one about the human sleeping on a bed of golden flowers?”  _

_ “Yeah. That one…”  _

_ “.... Do you think a human without a soul can love?” _

_ “Oh Kris, of course. Just because you lack what other humans have doesn’t mean you won’t ever learn how to love. I think yours is going to be EXTRA special.”  _

_ “Really?”  _

_ “Yeah, because when you love someone so much… you will feel it right here where you feel empty, and that's when you know, you truly would do anything for that person who made you feel that way.”  _

The memory faded to white.

Forgotten.

“Sans! Sans where are you?!” Kris called out in the darkness. He could hear Sans calling for him and he would run as fast as he could to find him, but every time he thought he would get closer, the voice would sound so far away. “Sans!” Kris called out before tripping and falling to the ground with a hiss. His body ached, his head hurt and he could feel himself slowly forgetting everything. Everything that is important. “I must… keep going…” he whispered to himself, shivering as everything began to feel cold. 

“Human?” A voice called from behind, one that Kris didn’t recognize at all. He turned to see a tall skeleton approaching him. “Are you alright?” The skeleton asked, holding out a red gloved hand for Kris to take. Kris looked at the hand before looking at the friendly skeleton who was smiling at him like he knew Kris. Kris grabbed his hand and the tall skeleton helped him stand, looking him over. “My goodness you look hurt,” he said, looking really concerned over Kris’s condition. Meanwhile, Kris was trying to figure out just who this skeleton was. He reminded him of Sans… but… 

“You’re… Papyrus?” Kris asked when he realized and the skeleton seemed to shine at the mention of his name.

“NYEH HEH HEH! So my brother has mentioned me, the great Papyrus?” Papyrus asked, grinning wide and Kris nodded. “Well, he may be lazy bones, but he's always my brother! And my brother is always proud of my great accomplishments!” Papyrus exclaimed, putting a hand on his chest and Kris had to admit, Papyrus looked so cool.

“But Papyrus… how are you here?” Sans had said that Papyrus was killed, so how could he be stuck here with Kris?

“Ah… well I have no idea!” Papyrus exclaimed, way too happy for someone who has no idea where they are. “But i’m sure the reason is because I finally get to meet you! The human my brother always talks about!” 

“Sans… talked about me? To you?” Kris said, feeling both flattered and a bit confused. Papyrus nodded eagerly. 

“Oh yes! He is really fond of you! Even said that he’ll date you! I haven’t seen him care this much since… Well… Hm. Forever.” Papyrus deadpanned and Kris found himself giggling at Papyrus’s expression. “As for how he tells me these things… well Human, I am always watching over my brother! We have a connection that makes sure we’re never apart!” 

“Wait… you see… everything?” Kris asked, horrified. Papyrus looked confused at his question.

“Yes why?” Oh. God. Papyrus didn’t seem to understand what Kris was saying and either he was too innocent, or he just really didn’t see anything. Kris really hoped it was the latter. 

“But wait, then is Sans close by?” Kris suddenly asked and Papyrus nodded, his expression looking pained. 

“He’s… fighting someone and losing. So you must hurry human! Only you can help him now!” Papyrus exclaimed, but Kris didn’t know how he could. He had no powers. He had no Determination. Not even a SOUL. He was useless. “Oh… Human…” Papyrus hugged him suddenly and Kris realized that he said all of that out loud. “That's not true! My brother believes in you! I believe in you! All of your friends and family believe in you!” Papyrus pulled away and pat the top of Kris’s head fondly. “All you need to do now… is believe in yourself. That's the thing that makes us all special!” 

“But… I…” Kris didn’t know what to say, or even how to react. Papyrus only pulled him into another hug and this time Kris hugged him back. 

“Do not fear Kris, all of us are with you. You are not alone.” Papyrus pulled away and smiled. Behind him Kris could see all the Monsters from Hometown smiling at him. Mom, Dad…Asriel, Susie, Ralsei, Lancer… Everyone. They were all here. “Now, go do what I, the great Papyrus does best! Believe!” 

Everyone faded into soft golden lights around him and Kris felt warmth heal his body from pain. He touched his chest, feeling something deep within himself that he hadn’t felt before. Something… powerful. “This feeling…” he said, feeling the lights around him glow brighter.The darkness around them began to shift and Kris looked at the barrier, his red eyes glowing. “This is…” 

DETERMINATION.

He held out his hand to the warm lights and with their combined energy they shot out and hit the wall of darkness. Bright light filled the room and Kris didn’t hesitate to run forward, breaking through his prison. He found Sans on his knees, clutching at his skull. Gaster was aiming an attack at him but Kris shot forward, sliding in the way of the attack. “No!” he screamed and felt the beam from Gaster’s attack hit him. 

When the light faded Kris was still standing, perfectly unharmed. He was holding out a shield and a blue magic bubble surrounded both him and Sans, keeping them from feeling the effects of Gaster’s attacks. Kris lowered his shield and the blue bubble faded. Gaster looked surprised, his Vessel was staring at him with such a look of hatred and his eyes… those glowing red eyes were filled with... “ **Impossible** ,” Gaster couldn’t help but say as Kris turned the shield into a sword. A light flashed and Kris was now fully dressed in his armor from the Dark World. “ **How?! How can you have Determination?! You have no SOUL!** ” 

Kris didn’t answer, he shifted his sword and Gaster watched as golden light surrounded him. He clenched his hands and tried to attack Kris with the darkness, but the moment the darkness tried to grab at Kris, the light shined bright causing it to dissipate. His control of the Vessel… gone! Using some of the light Gaster watched as Kris’s sword began to glow. He ran forward and slashed at Gaster who felt each and every single attack rip through him. He felt his body tear and force itself back together and with a hiss he retreated back into the darkness. 

Satisfied he bought some time, Kris kneeled next to Sans who was breathing heavily. “Sans… look at me,” Kris said, gently touching bone so Sans was looking at him. He looked like he was about to pass out any second and Kris pulled him in for a hug. The light warmed around them and Sans groaned in his arms, shifting and shaking his head. 

“Ugh… my skull… wha-- Kris?” Sans said, snapping out of whatever Gaster put him under. He eyed Kris up and down. “Whoa… that's…” Kris felt himself smirk and leaned close to Sans who found himself flushing under that intense gaze.

“Hot?” Kris purred and Sans felt himself chuckle, his hand caressing Kris’s blue cheek fondly. 

“Yeah,” he said and Kris pressed their foreheads together. Both of them closed their eyes, just letting each other feel that the other was still there. “How did you…?” Sans began after a while, but was interrupted when a golden light circled around him. “What--?” Sans started and Kris held out his hand. The light landed on his palm. 

“I’m not sure how to explain it… but Papyrus and the others helped me break free of my prison.” Kris said and the light on his palm bounced around. Sans looked on in surprise before smiling fondly at the light. “Your brother really is cool,” Kris said with a smile and Sans nodded, wiping his eye sockets of tears. 

“Yeah. He’s the best,” Sans sniffed and the light pressed against him before floating back with the others. The room around them began to shake and Kris stood knowing their spare time was up. He held out a hand for Sans to take.

“You ready to end this?” Sans grabbed his hand and stood easily, his whole body feeling lighter than before. 

“For you Sweetheart? I’m ready for anything.” Sans said, placing his hands in his pockets and letting his eye flash blue. The two of them stood there as Gaster pulled himself from the darkness, large hands coming out to reach for them. Kris held up his sword and the golden light that surrounded them suddenly shot for it, absorbing into the sword and making it glow brighter. With a flash the simple sword changed shape. The handle was still red in color, but the edges turned sharper and in the center was a heart shaped gem that glimmered with multi colored light. The blade itself looked sharp and had lines of light that wrapped entirely around it. The sword looked like it could cut through anything. 

Gaster’s hands almost touched them, but Kris pulled his sword back and with a powerful swing, sent a beam of white light that slashed both hands in half. The illusion dropped and Gaster was floating in the air, clutching at his hands. His mouth opened and suddenly there was more than one of him surrounding them. Kris looked around and Sans chuckled, snapping his fingers. Gaster Blasters appeared all around them and they each shot out at the same time, hitting the Gaster illusions. Sans then grabbed Kris and warped them out of harm’s way. “Won’t be long now…” Sans said, watching Gaster look like he was struggling to summon the rest of his powers. 

“He’s losing control over this world,” Kris said, watching as Gaster surrounded himself in a dark bubble. Inside he was charging up for a final attack and both Sans and Kris looked at each other, nodding. Kris bolted forward, slashing at the dark tendrils that reached at him from the ground. One grabbed at his arm, keeping him from moving but Sans quickly freed him using a gaster blaster. He snapped his fingers and sent bones flying down, following Kris as he ran forward. 

Getting closer, Kris felt the power in his sword get stronger and he quickly dodged when Gaster started sending various of attacks their way. Switching back and forth, Sans and Kris worked perfectly in sync, each switching from offense to defense when it came to defending themselves and each other from the onslaught of attacks. The closer they got the more desperate the attacks became and Kris found himself getting hit by a few of them. “Sans!” he yelled, using his shield to block and Sans quickly grabbed him, warping them high up in the room. 

Kris’s sword was glowing brighter now, and he needed just one more boost before his plan could come into fruition. He looked at Sans and kissed him, feeling something immediately change as the power within him grew. He pulled away and looked at Sans, glad he was still able to do this together with him. “I love you,” Kris said and found that he truly meant it. Sans’s smile grew wider and Kris let himself fall back, feeling Sans let him go. He twisted his body so he was now facing the oncoming barrier, his sword up and ready to slash it apart. Gaster aimed an attack at him at the same time and Kris closed his eyes. 

A slash rang out and the room exploded in white light. 

When the light faded Kris found himself kneeling against his sword which was embedded into the ground, leaving a trail of where Kris went flying. He felt Sans appear next to him and help him up, both of them looking over at Gaster who was standing in shock. A large slash wound was on his chest and it looked like his body was unable to form back together. He looked at the two of them before falling to his knees, clutching at his chest. “ **Haha… of course…,** ” Gaster said, his body starting to trickle apart, fading off into pixels. 

“What were you trying to achieve Gaster?” Kris asked, glaring at the broken forgotten man. “What was the point of making me suffer?” Gaster only seemed amused by his questions.

“ **I wanted to create a perfect world. A world untainted by humans forcing us Underground. I wanted to see… if such a world could be possible and if so…Then I can prevent Monster kind from ever suffering at the hands of those with the power to change their fate.** ” Gaster looked at Kris, his face looking like it was melting more than usual. “ **Your existence was merely an empty vessel to house the ones that came here. I wanted to prove a point to each and every SOUL that possessed you, that this world was not one they could touch. That their choices do not matter.** ” Kris looked at Sans whose eyes darkened at Gaster’s words. “ **No one would have to die… no one would have to suffer… but unexpectedly you gained Determination. You gained a will… gained… love. The result is… very, very, interesting…** ” 

Kris didn’t understand, wasn’t sure he could ever would. Gaster slumped further and his breathing was becoming heavier. “Gaster…” Sans started, but Gaster only laughed. 

“ **Forgotten soon… forever wandering… I will… have to try again…”** Gaster looked at Kris. “ **This world is yours now… don’t be a disappointment.** ” Gaster said before closing his eyes and fading off completely. Kris and Sans both stood there watching as the rest of Gaster faded out of existence. Sans let out a pained sigh and Kris looked at him, taking hold of his hand in comfort. 

“He’s not a bad monster Kris… just…” Sans shook his head and Kris knew what Sans was trying to say. 

“We’re free,” Kris said instead, and if anything Sans looked far more pained. He squeezed Kris’s hand in response and a sudden yellow light in the shape of a star appeared right where Gaster was. Kris could feel the power radiating off of it and reached to touch it. His fingers brushed along the soft light and it glowed brightly before disappearing into dust. Before Kris could think on what just happened Sans suddenly made a pained groan and fell to his knees. “Sans?!” Kris quickly grabbed a hold of him as Sans clutched at his chest. Blood was leaking through his shirt and jacket as well as his mouth.

“Heh… I knew it and yet I still…hoped...” Sans leaned back against Kris, who was holding onto him tightly. 

“Sans what’s happening?!” Kris exclaimed, panic in his voice as he shakily wanted to do something about the wound, but unable to do anything. 

“Time and space are correcting themselves… since this world is free… I will have to finish where I left off in mine…” Sans said and Kris felt tears falling down his cheeks and shook his head. 

“No… No Sans… I can’t… You can’t leave me…” Kris sobbed and Sans looked at him with such a pained expression. “I want you to stay with me… we finally… we were supposed to be free. This… this isn't what I…” Sans wiped away the tears that kept falling and felt his body began to trickle away into dust. 

“I’m sorry Kris, I didn’t want this either… but I don’t have a choice. Everything must go back to the way it was…” Sans said and Kris shook his head. 

“I can’t do this without you…” 

“Yes you can, Kris. You have so many people that care for you… you’ll never be alone again. Ok? Please … don’t lose yourself because i’m not there…” Sans was losing strength and most of his body was beginning to fade. Kris only held on tighter as Sans looked up at the sky. “Papyrus… you came back…” Sans said with a sad smile as he closed his eyes. “I’ve missed you…so… much…” 

Sans’s body faded into dust and Kris watched as the white dust in his hand spiraled upward, turning into golden sand. Kris watched until it completely disappeared from view before finding himself sobbing on the ground as everything around him began to fade. 

The familiar feeling of a reset. 

A True Reset. 

Kris sat up in his bed with a pained gasp. He clutched at his chest, feeling his heart pounding against his ribs. He clenched his eyes shut and heard the door to his room open. “Kris? Oh? You’re already up! Good we can get you ready for school-- Kris? What's wrong?” He heard padded footsteps run towards his bed and warm arms enveloped him into a hug. Kris didn’t know what was going on, only that he felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. 

“It hurts…” Kris said and felt his mother wipe away his tears. He didn’t even realize he was crying. 

“What happened? Did you have a nightmare?” His mother asked, looking so worried. He could only cry harder, sobbing into his mother's arms. The only thing she could do was hold him and gently rock him back and forth until he eventually stopped. She brushed his hair out of his face, gently cleaning the tears off his cheeks with a damp towel. “What made you so upset, my child?” She said, looking like she was crying herself. 

“I don’t know…” he admitted, feeling absolutely drained. “I don’t know why Mom… I just feel like… I lost something important…” Toriel kissed his forehead. 

“Well, do you still want to go to school today? Its ok if you can’t…” She said and while the idea was tempting, Kris really didn't want to be in this room.

“I’ll go…” He said and she looked at him. 

“Ok, but if you don’t feel good, have your father pick you up and you can stay with him until School is over. He may have his issues, but Asgore always knows what to say…” She seemed to be thinking about something before shaking her head. “I’ll meet you downstairs. Ok?”

“Yes Mom…” Kris said softly. She hugged him one more time before heading downstairs. Kris managed to drag himself out of bed and get dressed. He still didn’t understand why he felt the way he did, but all he had to do was make it through the day and if he couldn’t, that was ok too. “You can do this…” He breathed out to himself, touching his chest where he felt his soul aching within.

“Ready Kris?” His mom called. 

“Yeah,” He said back before heading downstairs.

* * *

“That was… real right?” Susie asked, her eyes narrowing around the abandoned classroom full of various games and toys. She looked over at Kris who was looking at the wooden pencil he had in his hands in thought. “Like… we were actually there right?” Susie asked again and Kris looked at her.

“It was real,” He confirmed and Susie felt herself sit back with a look of wonder. 

“Huh… That’s so cool,” She glanced around, still both awed and shocked by the events in the Dark World. They definitely had to go back there again. “I didn’t know you had that ability Kris. Man… no wonder you’re so quiet. Your head is just full of all these adventures huh?” Kris shrugged. 

“I guess... it’s not really that much,” He said, feeling shy as Susie suddenly came over and put him in a headlock. “Ah! Susie!” He exclaimed as she ruffled his hair. 

“Nope! Its brilliant Kris! I think I finally understand you a little more,” Susie said with a grin before letting him go. He grumbled and fixed his hair as she stood. “Let’s go back tomorrow!” Kris looked at her excited expression and felt something inside him hurt less, he touched his chest and felt a small smile creep on his lips. 

“Yeah, okay.” He agreed and stood. They both walked out of the classroom together and Susie glanced around the empty school hall before turning to look at Kris.

“I'll see you tomorrow Kris.” Susie walked away, her hand up in a wave. Kris watched her go before following after her and leaving the school building. 

Unlike this morning where he was feeling constantly on the verge of tears, Kris felt better thanks to the Dark World and the new friends he made along the way. It helped the pain in his chest lessen and he was glad for it, but still, he couldn’t ignore it completely. There was still something inside him that felt like it was missing, and Kris wished he knew what it was. 

Lost in his thoughts, Kris didn’t realize that he was just wandering around town until he came to the empty corner of the street. He stopped and stared at it, wondering why the emptiness didn’t fit. For some reason, he thought there was supposed to be two buildings here, but it was just grass. Feeling confusion fill him Kris was about to turn and walk away when his eye caught something sitting in the center. He walked over to find that it was a single glowing blue flower. It looked completely out of place where it was seated, but Kris found himself curiously leaning towards it. 

“I promise you… we will be free...” A voice so familiar yet far away echoed from the flower and Kris felt his whole body shake as the feeling of longing washed over him. He covered his mouth, trying so hard not to break down and cry, but he was falling apart anyway and he didn’t know why. Who was that far off voice? Why did they make Kris feel like this? The blue flower began to wilt, slowly losing its glow. “I… promise… you…” The flower echoed before it became silent. 

Kris panicked and shakily pulled out his phone, dialing the first number he could think of. “Kris?” A deep voice answered. “Are you alright? Your mother had told me to expect your call--”

“Dad you need to come here! There’s a flower and it’s dying and I don’t know what to do!!” 

“Whoa slow down Kris! I can hardly understand what you’re trying to say,” Asgore tried to speak calmly over the phone, but the fact that Kris was breaking down on the other end was making him worried. He grabbed his bag and headed out of his shop. “Tell me where you are and I’ll be there.”

Asgore showed not long after, finding Kris staring at the wilted flower. Asgore kneeled next to him, putting his hand on Kris’s back, watching his son sniffle and shook. “It’s wilted… I thought maybe you could…” Kris wiped at his eyes and Asgore wished he could take the pain his son was feeling upon himself so Kris wouldn’t have to suffer through whatever this was. 

“It’s too late i’m afraid,” Asgore said, he was good at caring for all kinds of flowers, but he wasn’t a miracle worker. “It looked like a rare find Kris, a flower like this probably stood no chance in this kind of condition.” Asgore said, taking note of the way the flower looked. There was something familiar about it, had Asgore seen it somewhere before?

“It said something to me…” Kris said and Asgore suddenly understood what exactly it was. 

“Oh it really was a rare find,” Asgore said in awe. “This was an Echo Flower Kris. That species of flower only grows in large bodies of water, usually in places of high magical concentration. They repeat everything they hear, like… echoing a memory. I’m not sure how it ended up here, but, perhaps you were meant to hear what needed to be said?” 

“I’m forgetting something important…” Kris said softly and Asgore pulled Kris into a hug. 

“Don’t worry… what you’ve forgotten isn’t truly gone.” Asgore said, pulling away. “Your mind may not recall what it is, but your SOUL remembers everything. That's probably why you feel the most pain in there, right?” Kris nodded, and Asgore gave him a comforting smile. “It’s good, that means you’re holding onto what's important to you. Whatever it may be, it will never leave you alone and it will never let you truly forget. That … is a most wonderful feeling.” 

His father was right, the pain hurt yes, but there was also something so comforting about it that made Kris understand that it was only trying to keep him from forgetting. Whatever it was that he lost, it was never gone, just… far away. “You’re right… thank you Dad,” Kris said and his father chuckled that deep laugh. 

“Now, lets go get you something to eat and you can tell me all about your day. How’s that?” Asgore said helping Kris to his feet. Kris smiled and nodded. 

“I would love that.”  
  


**One Week Later** …

 

“So, Noelle handed me this box and when I opened it, it was full of multi colored chalks! Like how did she even know I liked chalk?” Susie exclaimed, talking wildly as Kris walked next to her, carrying a bag of groceries. 

“Well she clearly has a crush on you Susie,” Kris said, shaking his head when Susie looked at him in shock. 

“W-wha? She  _ does?! _ ” Susie said in surprise, looking completely flustered. “How do you know Kris?” 

“She basically admitted she liked you to me on accident, then proceeded to get super embarrassed and run away,” Kris said, shifting a stray hair out of his face. His hair was no longer long and in his face. He had gotten it cut shorter and made it look nicer much to the happiness of his mother. He watched with a laugh as Susie got more and more flustered. “She’s also known you liked chalk for years, so I think this has been a long time coming.” 

“Oh my god…” Susie breathed out. “She’s so cute.”

“Well, let me know when you guys make it official so I can set you up with plenty of  _ alone _ time.” Kris grinned, causing Susie to cover her face in embarrassment. 

“KRIS! WE HAVEN'T EVEN HELD HANDS YET!!!” She yelled loudly in protest and Kris laughed before looking at his phone when he got a text. 

“Ah, sorry Susie. Mom said I needed to pick up one more thing for the party, i’ll catch you later?” He said with a hopeful tone and she grinned, giving him the thumbs up. 

“Sure thing! Like hell i’m going to miss this sick party you guys are throwing for your brother’s return tonight!” Kris smiled and nodded.

“Alright, i’ll see you at my house later,” He said, before they went separate ways. “Now… to get some milk…” He muttered, turning around the corner and stopping when he didn’t recognize the buildings in the street. “Huh? When did these show up?” Kris muttered out loud. This street was just empty earlier today… right? He looked at the sign of the first building and it just said: ‘Sans’. Perhaps it was a new shop? He moved closer to try and peer inside the window when he noticed the closed sign on the door. “Looks like a bar…” Kris muttered when he got a close enough look.

“Hey, did you need help with something?” A voice said from behind, startling Kris out of his thoughts and causing him to drop the bag of produce he was carrying. Oranges went rolling down the steps and sidewalk making Kris curse and quickly move down the steps to kneel and pick them up. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle ya--” Two hands reached for the same orange and when they touched a ripple of electricity shot through Kris, causing him to pull away with a startled gasp. He looked at the other person and saw a skeleton dressed in a blue jacket. He also had the same expression of shock on his face. Did he feel it too? 

“Wha…?” Kris stuttered to find his words. Something inside him was screaming that there was something familiar about this skeleton, and it begged to get out. Kris quickly grabbed a hold of his chest when he realized his own SOUL was trying to break free. “I…I…” Kris stood quickly, grabbing the rest of this things. “S-sorry... I have to go!” Kris bolted out of there quickly, his heart pounding against his chest. 

“W-wait!” The skeleton called out, but the human already ran off and disappeared around the corner, leaving him standing there with a confused look. 

“SANS! Why are there oranges all over the sidewalk?” A loud voice called from behind him and Sans turned to look at his taller brother. 

“Ah, some human got startled and dropped them,” Sans said with a shrug and his brother groaned. 

“Sans, we’re supposed to be making friends! Not startling them!” 

“You’re right Papyrus. I missed out on the perfect opportunity to really introduce myself,” Sans said, his grin growing wide. Papyrus looked horrified and then annoyed. 

“Sans…” He warned. “Don't…”

“ **Orange** you glad to meet me?” Sans said and Papyrus groaned loudly.

“WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?!”

For that reaction alone, it was always worth it.

* * *

Kris did not stop running until he got inside his house. He quickly shut the door behind him and leaned against it, gasping for breath. He touched his chest, feeling his heart pounding but no longer threatening to just jump out. He let out a exhausted breath and slid down the door and pressed his palm to his forehead. What the hell was happening to him? “Kris?” His mother called from the kitchen. He could hear her cooking something on the stove and quickly stood.

“Yeah it's me,” He called out, walking to the kitchen and setting the groceries down on the table. Toriel stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands on the towel before coming over to inspect the bags. 

“My goodness, you look sweaty. Did you run here?” Nothing could ever escape her gaze and Kris shrugged, moving to head upstairs so he can get some clothes to shower. “Kris where is the milk? And the oranges?”

“Sold out!” Kris called out as he ran upstairs. She didn't need to know he dropped all the oranges when he panicked earlier. Coming back downstairs, Toriel was humming to the tune on the radio as she was chopping up some vegetables. By the looks of everything, she was making all of Asriel's favorite foods. Lucky him. 

Kris stepped into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked flushed and touched his cheeks, feeling how warm they were. “Why me…?” Kris grumbled, not understanding why he was going through all this random shit. It had something to do with that skeleton, but Kris didn’t understand why. He just wanted to focus on the party and enjoy hanging out with his brother and all his friends. He had to admit though… that skeleton looked extremely attractive and looked like the perfect pillow to lay on. Kris smiled at the thought before catching himself and shaking his head. “Fuck!” He exclaimed, frustrated. 

He heard a knock on the door. 

“Kris! There is no swearing in this house!” His mother scolded from outside the door and Kris rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry…” He called out, but not really sorry at all. He’ll just have to deal with that skeleton another day. Besides, Kris can just simply avoid that street and he'll have a less likely chance of running into the smiling skeleton. As much as one could avoid someone in a small town. Everything should be fine. 

Nope. He changed his mind. Nothing was fine. 

Kris was having an internal panic attack when he opened the front door. Standing there were two skeletons, the shorter one that he ran away from and the tallest one who looked extremely happy to be there. “Hello Human! We are new in town and have come to greet everyone! I am the great Papyrus! And this is my brother Sans!” Papyrus greeted loudly while Sans just held up a hand. 

“Sup.” He greeted and Kris felt nervous. He didn’t want to have his SOUL to come out of his chest. Sans suddenly handed a bag to him and Kris looked at it with confusion. “You dropped these earlier. Not that i’m not a fan of Oranges, they’re just a bit too  **fruity** for my liking,” Sans said with a casual grin. Kris took the bag carefully so their fingers don't touch.

“SANS! CAN’T YOU GO ONE MINUTE WITHOUT MAKING A PUN?” Papyrus protested loudly, stomping his foot. Kris found himself snickering at his reaction and that seemed to edge Sans on. 

“Ah come on Pap, you should know I can’t let the opportunity  **tick** by,” 

“SANS!” Sans laughed and Kris found himself laughing as well. Papyrus grumbled and crossed his arms. “Ugh, I apologize for my brother…”  Papyrus said to Kris and Kris shook his head, still snickering. 

“Its fine, the jokes actually arrived in a  **time** -ly manner,” Kris said innocently. Sans let out a surprised laugh and Papyrus started walking away, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.

“OH MY GOD! That’s it Sans! We’re moving again! I cannot believe I let you convince me to move this town when we had a perfectly good set up in Sn-” 

“Ah come on Pap! It’s a nice town!” Sans called after, but didn’t seem too worried that his brother was leaving him. This must happen often.

“Papyrus!” Kris called out and the taller skeleton paused and turned to look at him. “You know… you guys are welcome to join the party we’re throwing for my brother’s return from college. The whole town is invited so… it’s the perfect opportunity to make friends,” He didn’t want to deal with whatever was happening to him, but Kris didn’t want them to leave either. Papyrus seemed to think on this before suddenly striking a pose. 

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH! What a brilliant idea new human friend!” Papyrus bounded back looking extremely excited at the thought. Sans looked pleased and nodded. Kris opened the door for them to step inside. “I cannot wait until all these Monsters meet me! I will be POPULAR!!!” Papyrus said as he walked inside the house. Sans stepped in as well, but he paused, turning to look at Kris. 

Now that they were alone, Kris could immediately feel something building between them. He felt his heart pounding against his chest again and Kris clenched at his shirt, fearful it was going to just pop out of his chest. “Isn’t my brother cool?” Sans asked, looking over at Papyrus who was talking loudly with Toriel even as she started handing him things to carry. 

“He is.” Kris agreed, watching as both his mother and Papyrus headed to the backyard leaving both Sans and Kris completely alone. Sans seemed to consider something before looking right at Kris with a solemn expression. Something about his gaze told Kris that he had something important to say and Kris wasn’t sure if he was ready to hear it. 

“Listen Kris,” Sans started, scratching the side of his cheekbone. A habit he had when trying to find the right words to say. “About what happened earlier…” Sans hesitated and Kris felt himself waiting in anticipation. Finally Sans sighed. “You don’t remember, do you?” 

Remember? Now Kris was confused. Remember what? Before he could ask Sans what he meant by that, Susie ran straight through the open front door and right into him. Susie had Kris wrapped in a tight hug and Kris wheezed in protest. “Susie! Air!” He choked before she finally set him down, looking so excited.

“I did it!!” Susie exclaimed and Kris gaped up at her before grinning. 

“Congrats! I told you it would work out!” Kris said, patting her on the arm as she grinned confidently. They both looked over to see Noelle standing by the door, looking flushed but happy herself. She waved at Kris. 

“Hi Kris,” She said and Susie walked over, linking their hands together, causing both of them to blush. Kris felt so happy for his friends, he really did, but there was something inside him that was whispering in the back of his mind:  _ I used to have that too. _

“Alright love birds, the party is outside,” Kris pointed to the back and both Susie and Noelle headed over, chatting to each other with obvious affection. Kris watched them go with a far off look before turning to look back at Sans, this time wanting him to clarify what he meant, but Sans had already left. 

Kris stood there alone, his mind trying to wrap around the question that echoed in his head over and over. 

_ You don’t remember, do you? _

* * *

The surprise party was a success.

When Asriel came walking through the doors, he was greeted with lots of cheers and confetti thrown in the air. He looked surprised, but extremely happy. Kris forced himself through the group of Monsters that wanted to crowd Asriel, and when he got close enough he launched at his brother. Asriel was prepared and opened his arms wide, catching Kris and laughing as they both hugged each other tight. “Kris! You got so tall!” 

“Just catching up to you Azzy,” Kris replied, his grin wide before pulling Asriel for another hug. “I’ve missed you,” Kris muttered quietly so only Asriel could hear. He felt the arms tighten around him. 

“Me too Kris,” the whole crowd awed at them, but Kris didn’t feel embarrassed at all. He was just so happy to finally see his brother again. 

They ended up separated after that since everyone wanted to talk with Asriel. Kris didn’t mind since he knew they would have plenty of time to talk and catch up later. He had been hanging with Susie and Noelle, but the two of them left a while ago to go make out or something. This left Kris sitting by the punch table alone with nothing better to do then watch everyone interact together. 

He watched as his teacher Alphys was chatting away with Officer Undyne, probably about something science or anime. Strangely though, Undyne looked perfectly fine with letting Alphys talk, like she was fascinated with everything Alphys was saying. “Huh… what an interesting couple they would make…” He muttered to himself before peering around some more.

Papyrus was talking with the ghost Mettaton. Kris was actually surprised to see him at the party, since usually Mettaton never leaves his home do to the fact that he has low confidence. That certainly shows how much Asriel impacted everyone’s life, but… mostly he noticed that Mettaton looked very happy to be listening to Papyrus talk about his one hundred Spaghetti recipes, and how cute Mettaton looked as a ghost. A ghost and a skeleton? Kris chuckled to himself at the thought. That would be a cute couple too. 

His eyes found Sans next, watching the smaller skeleton talking to the group of dogs. He must have said a joke because all of them were howling with laughter. Kris snorted in his drink. Of course he would unintentionally make a pun in his own thoughts. Sans looked really cute when he was laughing, but there was still something sad about him that Kris couldn’t quite figure out. As if noticing that Kris was looking, Sans made eye contact with him. Kris felt something pull in his heart and he grit his teeth before putting down his drink and standing. That was it. He couldn’t ignore this any longer. He needed his answers. No matter what happened. 

Kris moved quickly through the crowd, his eyes on Sans. He noticed, but he didn’t make any indication he was moving. Kris passed by him and with a strong look at Sans he said: “We need to talk,” before continuing to walk by. He wasn’t sure Sans was going to follow, but he had to take the chance. 

“You going somewhere Kris?” Asriel called out and Kris looked at him. 

“Just a quick walk, need some quiet for a bit,” Kris said honestly and Asriel nodded in understanding. 

“Ugh, I would love to come with you, but i’m stuck here.” Asriel groaned before ruffling Kris’s hair. “Don’t be gone too long. Mom wants us all to get pictures later.”

“I’ll try not to be gone all night then,” Kris said with a mischievous smirk and Asriel laughed.

“Touche brother,” Asriel said before being called over somewhere. “Just be careful out there alright?” 

He walked away and Kris left through the back gate. As he walked to the forested area the sounds of the party began to die out and be replaced with the sounds of the forest. It was dark, but the full moon was out, making it easy for Kris to navigate the forest path he always took. Kris kept walking until he got to a clearing. He was greeted with a cliff edge that overlooked the entire autumn forest that was placed behind their town. Far ahead was a large mountain that loomed over them. Something about this mountain called to Kris, but he never felt compelled to go to it. Rather he saw it as something that watched over their little town. Like a guardian of sorts. 

Footsteps sounded behind him and Kris didn’t have to turn to know who it was. “Nice view up here,” Sans said, standing next to him. “You know… that mountain plays a pretty important significance where I come from,” Kris looked over and saw Sans staring at the mountain with a look that made Kris wonder just what exactly he had been through.

“Sans…” Kris started and Sans looked right at him. “Who are you really? Why is it that I feel…” How could he explain this? This feeling of pain inside his chest that was a constant reminder that he had forgotten something important.

Sans let out a chuckle. “You know, I honestly thought that things would work out in my favor for once. After hundreds upon hundreds of resets between this world and the last, I thought that maybe I would get just  _ one _ goddamn break,” Sans laughed, but it didn’t sound joyful at all. It sounded like the kind of laugh one has when they feel like they're going insane. “But I guess that’s just my curse… to be alone and be the only one that remembers,” Sans looked at the mountain with a glare as if it was one that caused all his misfortune. Kris didn’t know what to say. 

“I…” 

“Forget it. I can’t answer your questions. No point in trying to get you to remember if you were the one that made yourself forget.” What? No! That wasn’t right. Kris didn’t make himself forget! He reached out for Sans, but the skeleton stepped away. “I shouldn’t have come back… I shouldn’t have convinced Papyrus to come with me… I should have just…” Sans shook his head and started to walk off.

“Sans! Wait!” Kris called out before suddenly a sharp pain shot in his chest. He cried out and fell to his knees. His SOUL… what was happening with his SOUL? He felt hands grab and steady him when he could no longer support himself. 

“Kris! What’s going on?” Sans asked, carefully touching his head and feeling how warm Kris was becoming. Kris wanted to speak, but his whole body was fighting against him. He made it clear that the pain was coming from his chest and Sans hovered his hand over it, his gaze thoughtful. “I need to release your SOUL, is that ok?” Sans asked. Kris managed a nod and Sans touched his chest. Kris felt everything inside him arch against the touch and when Sans moved his hand up, his SOUL followed. As soon as it left his body, Kris felt a huge relief from the pain and slumped back against Sans’s hold. “You really do have a SOUL now…” Sans said, observing the glowing red heart in his hand carefully. 

“Why… why does it hurt?” Kris asked, looking at his SOUL and trying to understand what made it so different. Sans didn't answer, but Kris was sure he saw something because in the next second he felt Sans pull him in for a hug. 

“I'm so sorry,” Sans said to him and Kris felt himself hugging back, despite himself. Sans felt so warm. “I was hurt… and tired. But that's no excuse to assume that you just…”

“Let myself forget?” Kris finished for him and Sans nodded before pulling away. He brought the SOUL closer so Kris could see it.

“Your SOUL isn't complete. That's why you feel immense pain.” Kris noticed that the heart was basically a bunch of cracked pieces that were trying to hold themselves together, but like glass, would fall apart with a single touch and shatter forever. “I think when you reset, not everything came back with you… like…” Sans seemed to struggle to explain it but Kris understood. 

“I had given away a part of myself…” Kris finished for him and Sans looked at him. “It's incomplete… because I had given it to someone important. The important thing i’m forgetting…” Sans took a sharp intake of breath and he looked at Kris’s SOUL with a fond look. 

“Now that makes sense…” Sans said with a satisfied smile. He then pulled his own SOUL from his chest and Kris noticed that the upside down heart had cracks of red covering it. “I should have noticed that my SOUL felt heavier in my chest. I thought that maybe I just missed this world too much…” Sans said and Kris sat up completely when Sans gently handed him his SOUL. 

Kris held it in hand, feeling how warm it was. He looked at Sans who was holding his own SOUL and the look he was giving Kris made his whole body shiver. “Sans…?” Kris asked and Sans moved closer. Kris felt his SOUL respond immediately, already shifting so it was closer to San’s. His hands started to shake and Kris wanted to pull away. A bony hand gently touched his wrist, making Kris look at him. 

“Do you trust me Kris?” Sans asked gently, and Kris found himself nodding. Yes. He trusted Sans. He would always trust him. He felt himself relax as Sans gently coaxed him to letting his heart free. He watched in awe as the two souls circled around each other before finally pressing together. Kris felt a jolt of pleasure wash over him and a gasp escaped his lips, his hand reaching out to grab Sans’s wrist. 

He moaned when their souls melted within each other and he felt Sans pull him into a hug. He was shaking as well and Kris clung to him, closing his eyes when everything started to become overwhelming. Kris wasn’t sure how to describe what he was feeling. It was like Sans was touching every single part of his body, but from deep within, in places that Kris never thought he would feel. It felt perfect, like he had been waiting for this his whole life. “Sans…” He moaned loudly, his fingers digging into his blue jacket. Sans grunted, unable to hold himself together either. They both jolted when their souls twisted together.

Feelings that weren’t his own began to mix with his own pleasure and Kris found that he could hear everything that Sans was thinking in his own mind. He saw memories of Papyrus and the Underground, he saw the human child--the good and bad version of them. He also saw himself, the way Sans looked at him when he wasn’t looking. He could hear all his thoughts and emotions through each and every memory. It consumed him, reaching further within him than Kris thought was ever possible. Right when he thought it was going to become unbearable something inside him fitted perfectly together and his own memories came flooding back. 

Images pooled into his mind and Kris found himself crying out as everything that had happened, their resets, their struggles flashed into his mind. His SOUL cried out in relief and Kris found himself lying on the grass with Sans on top of him when everything ended. They were kissing and Kris had never felt so happy and relieved. When their SOULs finally pulled away, Kris could still feel his body shaking from the aftermath of the overwhelming pleasure. It was a feeling that he would love to feel again. “Sans… you came back…” he said instead and Sans nodded, looking so relieved. 

“Yeah… I thought I would forget everything when I… well, died. But since I had a part of you with me the whole time… I woke up when the kid finally reset and realized that I still remembered you.” Sans sat them both up, both of them refusing to let each other go. Sans pressed their foreheads together and Kris sighed happily. “I couldn’t stay in that world… not while remembering you like I did. So I broke down and my brother found me. I told him everything. The resets, his death. Being stuck between two infinite loops. God… I bawled like a damn babybones. Even made my own brother cry,” Sans chuckled and Kris wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m glad you told him,” Kris said and Sans hummed in agreement.

“Me too. I should have told him everything a long time ago. Keeping things bottled up sucks.” Sans said before pulling away and looking at Kris with a fond expression. “But… he understood. Said he was glad that I told him and that whatever I needed, he would do whatever he could to help. So of course, I wanted to return here. I could have gone alone but… I ended up asking him to come with me. He agreed easily, said he had to make sure I didn’t get myself into more trouble,” Sans snorted and Kris smiled. 

“Papyrus really is cool,”

“Oh yeah, so cool. Best brother ever.” 

“So… what happened to the world you came from? How did you even get here?” Kris asked, still trying to understand how all this was possible. Sans shrugged. 

“To be honest, I have no idea. I’m going to assume that the little determination in the piece of your SOUL was enough to bring us here. As for that world… I think nothing changed for it. There’s still a Sans and Papyrus that have yet to get their happy ending, and well, I have hopes that the kid makes the right decisions this time.” Kris just gave him a confused look making Sans laugh.

“I don’t understand…”  

“Alternate universes, multiple versions of the same people… time and space logic… we’ll just leave it be and go with that,” Sans said with a wink and Kris snorted and shook his head. 

“Ok then,” He said but was smiling anyway. He glanced up when he noticed that their SOULs were still floating in the air and Kris called his back, feeling the warmth radiating off of it. “Oh… what…?” He questioned, noticing the cracks in his SOUL were filled with a golden light. Sans’s SOUL looked similar.

“Guess we’re really  **fused** together now,” Sans said and Kris grinned back. 

“I think I can live with that,” he said, kissing Sans before standing. “Now… we should probably head back before everyone wonders where we are.” Sans got up and grabbed a hold of his hand, linking their fingers together. 

“Knowing Papyrus, he’s already looking for me,” Sans said with a shake of his head. They both walked down the path together, and Kris felt himself lean close to Sans, feeling like everything was finally perfect.

“How long do you think we have to wait before I can introduce you as my boyfriend?” Kris said out loud, and Sans shrugged. 

“A month maybe?” He suggested, rubbing his thumb along Kris’s hand. Kris made a face.

“Ugh… too long!” He protested loudly and Sans laughed at his expression. 

“I think after everything we’ve been through, we can handle one month Kris.” Sans teased and Kris looked at him with a smile. 

“You’re right Sans. We have plenty of tomorrows to look forward to after all.”  

**Author's Note:**

> What do you call this ship name? Krans? HA. Crayons. *cackling with laughter*
> 
> Now I should really go work on my Black Rain fanfic...


End file.
